¿Sólo amigos? ¿O amigos con derecho?
by Alice Baskerville Redfox
Summary: En una loca noche de fiesta Cana propone el típico juego de Verdad o Reto y, a pesar de que no ocurre nada fuera de lo normal, Levy se encuentra esperando que algo más suceda con ese idiota Dragon Slayer. - Ni los personajes ni la imagen de portada me pertecen. Son obra del gran Hiro "Troll" Mashima y la imagen de la gran @Rboz
1. I: Verdad o reto Espera… ¿Qué?

**_I: Verdad o reto~ Espera… ¿Qué?_**

―¡Chicos!― exclamó una emocionada y nada sobria Cana― ¡Juguemos un juego muy interesante!

A pesar de estar concentrada en mi lectura pude escuchar sus palabras. Últimamente Gajeel tenía la costumbre de asustarme mientras leía, así que tuve que dejar de encerrarme en mis libros y empezar a prestar más atención a lo que me rodeaba.

Ya estaba muy entrada la noche y en el gremio quedábamos unos pocos, básicamente: Natsu, Lu-chan, Erza, Juvia, Gray, Elfman, Mira, Lissana, Laxus, Evergreen y Gajeel. Y adicional contábamos con Sting, Rouge, Yukino, Ren, Shelly, Chelia, Lyon, Hibiki, Jenny y Bacchus, habíamos tenido una fiesta ese día y, de los invitados, eran estos quienes aún no se habían marchado a casa.

―Y… ¿Qué juego sería ese?― preguntó Bacchus, un tanto entusiasmado por la idea.

Para este punto ya yo había cerrado mi libro y prestaba atención a los demás. Cana infló su pecho con orgullo y nos miró a todos con autosuficiencia.

―Verdad o reto― dijo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "reto".

―Yo no voy― dijo Lu-chan, temblando visiblemente―. Tu mirada no anuncia nada bueno y la última vez que jugamos algo parecido terminamos todos desnudos en mi apartamento.

Recordé eso, fue durante Navidad, Lu-chan, Erza, Juvia y yo nos habíamos emborrachado y Erza propuso el "juego del rey", en un inicio me pareció interesante, pero Erza lo convirtió en un infierno.

―Yo también estoy fuera― anuncié, tomando mis cosas para proceder a marcharme―. No confío ya en ese tipo de juegos en este lugar.

―Moo Levy, Lucy, no sean cobardes, es sólo un inocente juego, pondremos retos coherentes, lo juro.

Miré a Lu-chan, quien también me miraba a mí después de que Cana terminara de hablar.

―Puede ser…― susurré.

―S-siempre y cuando no haya desnudos― concordó Lu-chan.

―¡Bien!― exclamó Cana― ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. Aunque Gray y Natsu dudaron al igual que nosotras también terminaron por aceptar. Gajeel en cambio no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a asentir cuando Cana le preguntó, aunque también noté que no me quitaba la vista de encima y, en el pequeño instante en que volteé a mirarlo, observé la sombra de una sonrisa… ¿pícara? Instantáneamente mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

―Muy bien, todos reúnanse aquí― anunció Cana, yendo hacia el centro del salón-. Siéntense donde gusten.

Me dirigí directamente a mi mesa habitual, a los pocos segundos sentí como un pesado cuerpo se dejó caer a mi lado, era Gajeel.

―Esto será interesante, ¿no crees, enana?― susurró en mi oído.

No sé si eran los tragos que él tenía encima, pero su voz sonaba algo rara, como la voz de alguien que coquetea. Debía de ser mi imaginación, era im-po-si-ble que él coqueteara conmigo.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar todos esos estúpidos pensamientos.

―Sólo sé que jugaré un rato y luego iré a casa. Lo suficiente como para que no me digan aguafiestas― respondí, tratando de esconder los nervios que su presencia me causaba.

―¡Qué aburrida!― dijo―. Si te vas no habrá interés de mi parte en este juego.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Debió de ser mi imaginación, después de todo yo también había tomado un poco de ron. Sí, era eso, definitivamente el alcohol ya estaba haciendo estragos en mi cerebro, haciéndome escuchar cosas.

―¡Ya estamos todos!― exclamó Cana―. ¡Empecemos!

Frotó sus manos y llevó su dedo índice a su barbilla, luego, con ese mismo dedo, señaló:

―Gray, ¿verdad o… reto?― su voz era de desafío.

Gray fue tomado por sorpresa y respondió sin pensar:

―Verdad.

Cana rio.

―¿Qué parte del sexy cuerpo de Juvia te gusta más?

Uf, empezó con un ataque frontal.

Gray se sonrojó súbitamente y Juvia volteó a verlo completamente emocionada.

―Yo… esto… ¿No puedo escoger reto?

―¡Claro que no, Gray-sama!― negó Juvia―. Debe ser responsable y responder a la pregunta que Cana le acaba de hacer.

―Así es, hielera con patas― se burló Natsu―. Responde~

Todos nos dimos cuenta cuando Gray tragó seco, mientras Juvia esperaba con ansias su respuesta.

―Su…― empezó, pero luego se detuvo para tomar aire― ¡Su cabello!

Nadie se creyó esa respuesta.

―Claramente el juego se llama: VERDAD o reto, pero te perdonaré esta vez, pequeño Gray― afirmó Cana, cruzada de brazos y asintiendo repetidas veces―. Ahora escoge a tu siguiente víctima.

No hubo necesidad de pensar a quién atacaría, era evidente que su objetivo sería…

―Verdad o reto, pedazo de carbón.

―Obviamente reto, iceberg derretido.

―Te reto a tomar uno de los pechos de Lucy.

―¿Q-qué?- gritó Lu-chan.

―¡Oh, por favor! Eso es pan comido― dijo, poniendo su mano en el pecho derecho de mi amiga y recibiendo una bofetada por parte de ella―. Ponme algo que no haya hecho ya para la próxima― comentó, sin prestarle atención a su mejilla roja y al hecho de que el golpe lo había mandado al otro extremo del lugar―. Ahora, Sting… Verdad o reto.

El aludido fue tomado por sorpresa, estaba estupefacto al ver la escena anterior.

―E-eh… Verdad, no reto… ¡Ahg!― revolvió sus cabellos―. A la mierda, ¡Verdad!

―¿Qué te traes con Liss?

La pregunta nos dejó helados a todos. La expresión de Natsu era de completa seriedad, Lissana estaba extremadamente roja y sus hermanos miraban fijamente a Sting.

―Yo… Esa es una pregunta algo difícil― admitió―, pero…― una sonrisa asomó su rostro―. Hoy pretendía pedirle que saliera conmigo a una cita― susurró.

―Oh, lo dijo― escuché decir a Gajeel.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?― le interrogué.

―Él ya nos había comentado de eso esta mañana al llegar― empezó a contarme―. Vino directo a donde Natsu y le confesó sentir algo por la gata cosplayer, pero antes de invitarla quería preguntarle a Salamander si aún él era novio de ella, a lo que la fogata andante contestó con un "no" seguido por una cara de "¿De qué demonios hablas?". Sin embargo notamos que, aunque de verdad gusta mucho de ella, no se iba realmente a atrever a decirle nada. Me imagino que es ese el motivo para que Salamander le haya preguntado eso.

Dirigí mi mirada a Natsu, quien mostraba una sonrisa radiante.

―Ya veo― susurré, mi amigo no era tan despistado como todos creíamos.

―¿Lo quieres?― preguntó Gajeel.

―Sí― confirmé―. Aunque toda mi vida estuve con Jet y Droy, también tuve mis momentos con Natsu, compartí muchos buenos momentos con él, es como un hermano mayor o ¿menor? ¡Es igual!― me incliné hacia atrás, dejando descansar mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla―. Realmente me alegra que ya piense en algo más que las peleas y vea más allá de sus narices.

Él sólo asintió.

El juego ya había avanzado un poco y, para cuando me di cuenta, habían retado a Gajeel a subirse al techo y colgarse de cabeza en una de las vigas.

Sin dudarlo saltó y posó sus pies en una, superando el reto con facilidad.

―La próxima que sea algo verdaderamente difícil― dijo con burla, retomando su asiento a mi lado.

―Te toca retar a alguien Gajeel― le recordó Hibiki.

―De acuerdo― dijo―. Enana, verdad o reto.

No me sorprendió.

―Reto― respondí sin dudarlo, estaba segura de que no me daría un reto tan duro, en cambio, si escogía verdad, allí sí no tendría piedad.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se instaló en su rostro y sus ojos carmesí no se despegaban de mi boca. Mi corazón se aceleró y mi mente quedó en silencio total. Y, para empeorar todo, pasó su lengua por su labio inferior.

Poco a poco y ante la vista de todos, fue acercándose a mí, hasta el punto en el que su aliento cosquilleaba mi nariz.

En voz baja y profunda dijo:

―Te reto a que…― el suspenso me estaba matando― ¡Cantes una canción vestida como el caballo de la coneja!

Todos empezaron a reír por la ocurrencia de Gajeel. Yo, al contrario, me sentía estúpidamente extraña, como una mezcla contradictoria de alivio y decepción.

El resto de la noche continuó con normalidad, retos tontos iba y retos tontos venían. Me retaron dos veces más y en tres oportunidades tuve que decir la verdad, pero nada serio.

Al final los chicos terminaron peleando, como de costumbre, involucrando en su revuelta a los invitados. Entre tanto las chicas hablaban tranquilamente en la barra, tomando cocteles y comiendo fresas.

Yo en cambio aproveché la distracción y, tomando mi bolso, me escabullí del gremio. Desde unas horas antes no me sentía muy bien a nivel anímico, mi cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas en torno a miles de pensamientos, necesitaba estar a solas y aclarar mis ideas.

Camino a casa me percaté de que alguien me seguía y, por el sonido de los pasos, supe que era Gajeel. Apreté la marcha, puesto que no quería hablar con él, pero, tonta que soy, olvidé que es mucho más rápido que yo y en un instante estuvo delante de mí, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

Decidí ignorarlo y lo rodeé, con la intención de continuar mi camino, sin embargo él se me volvió a adelantar y se interpuso entre la entrada a Fairy Hills y yo. Alcé mi mirada y lo enfrenté.

―¿Podrías moverte? Quiero terminar de llegar a casa― le dije.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Podría, pero no quiero.

Sentí como una vena brotaba en mi frente, cuando quería podía ser tan irritante.

―Por favor, apártate. Quiero llegar a casa― pedí.

―Mmmm…― ahuecó su barbilla en su mano izquierda―. No― respondió.

Emití un suspiro de exasperación.

―¿Por qué te fuiste?― preguntó de repente.

―Porque quería llegar a casa a descansar― respondí rápidamente.

Quizás si le respondía se iría.

―No te creo. Has estado actuando rara toda la noche, enana. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo distraída que has estado desde hace rato. Algo debe de estar pasando para que estés así.

―No me pasa nada, Gajeel. No estoy distraída, sólo estoy muy cansada. Ha sido un largo día y ya mi cuerpo me pide descansar.

Por favor, que se crea lo que le digo…

―Yo digo que estás así por el juego― sentenció.

Lo miré estupefacta, me leyó como en un libro.

―C-claro que no, es sólo tu imaginación.

―Mmm… No, no lo es.

―P-por supuesto que sí― declaré―. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, dame un permiso, quiero ir a dormir.

―¿Qué pasa contigo?― volvió a preguntar.

―Nada, Gajeel, no pasa nada conmigo― suspiré, tratando de convencerme a mí misma que en verdad no me pasaba nada.

―Creo que te puse nerviosa esta noche.

Sus palabras cayeron en mí como un balde de agua fría.

―¡Oh, por el amor de…!― empecé a decir― ¿Estás loco? O peor, estás borracho ¿Q-qué te hizo pensar semejante… tontería?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros y, con voz tranquila, dijo:

―Tu rostro ha estado ruborizado desde que me senté a tu lado, apenas y me miras a la cara, tartamudeas al hablar y en este momento estás alterada. Sólo te alteras cuando te encuentras con algo que te pone nerviosa, y son pocas las cosas, o mejor dicho, las personas que te ponen así― explicó, confiado en sus palabras―. Recuerda, enana, durante todo un año fuimos compañeros para todo, es obvio que te conozco, ¿no crees?

Su tranquilidad me enojaba, la seguridad con la que hablaba de mí me enfurecía y el hecho de que quisiera seguir manteniendo esta conversación con él me ponía aún peor.

No pudiendo resistir más, perdí el control sobre mi misma y grité:

―¡Cállate!

En un rápido movimiento me tomó del brazo, haciéndome chocar contra la pared de la entrada de la residencia y colocando sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza, me encerró, usando su cuerpo como prisión.

Cuando me di cuenta su rostro estaba, por segunda vez en la misma noche, cerca del mío.


	2. II: Maneras de callar, al estilo Redfox

**_II: Maneras de callar, al estilo Redfox_**

Me había mandado a callar. Levy se había atrevido a mandarme a callar y eso, más que cabrearme, me divertía.

Toda la noche la había visto sonrojarse, tartamudear y revolverse incómoda a mi lado. Eso sólo me decía que mi plan estaba teniendo el resultado deseado, la estaba poniendo nerviosa, llevándola al límite y haciéndole perder los estribos.

Una sonrisa divertida se asomó en mis labios y podría jurar que mi mirada se volvió algo pícara. Pero esto era lo que esa enana lograba, sacaba el lado… "creativo" que no creí que tenía.

Aprisionándola con mi cuerpo contra la pared, acerqué mi rostro al suyo, de manera tal que nuestros labios estuvieran a escasos milímetros de tocarse.

Las mejillas de Levy se apreciaban rojas, tanto como un tomate. Eso me llenó aún más de satisfacción. La tenía donde quería.

Viéndole a los ojos fijamente, le dije en un susurro:

―Cállame.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su labio inferior tembló ligeramente.

―Sí tanto deseas que me calle, hazlo. Cállame.

Titubeando subió su mano hasta mi boca.

―L-listo- dijo, mirando hacia otro lado―. Ya lo hice.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza para retirar su mano de mi boca, le dije:

―Así no, enana. Sé más creativa. Hasta que no logres callarme como es debido no nos iremos de aquí.

No apartaba sus ojos de mis labios, tenía una expresión muy cómica.

―E-eres un idiota total, ¿lo sabías?

Me encogí de hombros, esa frase era una de sus favoritas, todo el tiempo me estaba diciendo cosas parecidas, así que ya no me afectaba para nada.

―Pero para pasar sobre este idiota debes callarlo, pero de la manera correcta ¿de acuerdo?

Ya estaba por perder la paciencia, eso era algo típico en ella.

Miró alrededor como buscando algo, pero al no encontrarlo volvió a mirarme a mí.

―Al menos agáchate- susurró frustrada.

Me había incorporado segundos antes, por lo tanto ella no podía alcanzarme.

Incliné mi cuerpo hacia ella, quedando mi boca a sólo centímetros de la suya.

―Y entonces― susurré― ¿Qué harás?

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se puso de puntillas, eliminando la distancia que nos separaba y juntando sus labios con los míos. Juro que me sentí en el cielo sólo con esa pequeña acción.

Levy iba a separarse, pero yo no permitiría que cortara ese beso tan pronto. La tomé por la cintura, apretándola más contra mi cuerpo. No quería dejarla ir. Poco a poco fui aumentando la velocidad del beso, cosa que ella siguió sin dudar.

Sus manos se encontraban fuertemente asidas a mi camisa y sus labios se fruncían con gran destreza sobre los míos. En el momento en el que rodeé su cintura con mis brazos la sentí tensarse, no quería dejarla ir, puesto que no sabía cuándo tendría otra oportunidad como esa, pero notaba su incomodidad, así que la solté, llevándole la contraria a mis deseos.

Tiernamente posó sus dedos sobre su boca, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Por el amor a todo lo que es bueno, estuve a punto de arrojarme de nuevo a ella, sin importarme si le gustaba o no.

Pero me controlé, no quería enojarla más de lo que podía estar y tampoco quería salir mucho más golpeado de lo que de seguro saldría después de que ella volviera de ese trance en el que se encontraba.

Alzó sus enormes ojos marrones hacia mí, centrándose primero en mi mirada y luego descendiendo a mis labios. Juro que sentí que algo en mí ardió de deseo, quería hacerle demasiadas cosas en ese preciso instante.

―Te quedaste callado― dijo, aun viendo mis labios― ¿Eso quiere decir que logré callarte como querías?

Asentí, todavía embobado.

―Bien, ya puedes soltarme entonces.

Su voz, alguien jódame, su voz sonaba tan vulnerable y suave, ella también estaba embobada conmigo, lo puedo jurar.

Había roto el abrazo posesivo en el que la tenía cuando corté el beso, pero aún seguía con mis manos sobre sus caderas. Las retiré con lentitud, sintiendo el contacto de su piel, ya que llevaba puesto una camisa pequeña que dejaba al descubierto parte de su cadera, gimió ante ese toque.

―B-bueno, ya voy a entrar― dijo―. Hasta mañana, Gajeel.

Sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome solo y aun con la sensación de su boca jugando con la mía.

―Esto acaba de comenzar, eso júralo, enana…― grité antes de irme.

Estoy completamente seguro de que me escuchó.


	3. III: Hoy comienza la diversión

_**III: Hoy comienza la diversión~. Visitas a medianoche y atisbos de amor.**_

¡Lo besé! Besé a Gajeel, de nuevo. No podía creerlo, mi mente se negaba a procesarlo. De nuevo yo había besado a ese idiota de cabeza metálica ¡Y lo peor es que lo disfruté! ¡Me encantó besarlo de esa manera! No puede ser, debo de estar loca o peor debo estar muy, pero muy, borracha. Aun sentía el roce de sus labios en los míos, la sensación de sus manos aferrándose a mi espalda y su pecho chocando en cada respiración con el mío.

―¡Deja de pensar estupideces, Levy!― me reproché.

Mi corazón latía todavía frenéticamente y mis manos temblaban de forma apenas visible. Estúpido Gajeel y su estúpido beso. Y para completar la escena me lanza esa amenaza justo cuando estaba entrando a la residencia.

Me arrojé de espalda en la cama, posando la vista en el techo de mi habitación, con miles de pensamientos rodando mi mente. Había leído infinidad de historias de romance, creí que con eso estaría más que preparada para situaciones como esta, pero ya me podía dar cuenta de que no me había funcionado para nada.

Tratando de frenar los pensamientos que se agolpaban uno tras otro en mi cabeza, me desvestí. Me daría una ducha de agua tibia, confiando en que eso me calmaría, sin embargo nada salió como planeé y continué dando vueltas sobre el mismo asunto durante el baño.

Frustrada tomé uno de mis libros y me senté en el suelo a leer, pero escogí una novela con demasiadas escenas románticas e incluso algo subidas de tono, terminé arrojando el libro a un lado.

A la final me rendí, lo mejor era enfrentar la situación para poder aclarar todo en mi cabeza.

―Bien, Levy― comencé―. Acabas de besar a Gajeel Redfox, el hombre que te ha tenido loca desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque sólo lo besé porque él no me dejó otra opción. Claro que podía negarme y darle un golpe para liberarme. Pero… Es que él es mucho más fuerte que yo… Obviamente yo no podría sacármelo de encima. Pero… él nunca aplicaría la fuerza bruta conmigo…

Era increíble lo mucho que me contradecía.

―Moo… iré a dormir.

* * *

Un constante tic-tac, con intervalos de aproximadamente cinco segundos, me despertó a media madrugada. Me dirigí a la ventana para buscar lo que lo causaba y, abriéndola, un pequeño objeto redondo chocó con mi brazo izquierdo, cayendo posteriormente con un rebote en el suelo de mi habitación.

Lo tomé entre mis dedos, era una pequeña y ligera esfera metálica. Al instante entró otra. Me asomé a ver qué o, mejor dicho, quién las lanzaba y, tal y como me lo esperaba, vi a Gajeel en la acera de enfrente, viendo fijamente hacia mi ventana con una sonrisa autosuficiente instalada en su rostro.

Rodé los ojos, cerrando la ventana giré sobre mis talones, lo mejor sería ignorarlo. Tenía dos opciones, o se iba a casa, o se arriesgaba a que Erza se percatara de su presencia cerca de la residencia y le pateara el trasero.

Las esferas siguieron chocando contra el cristal de mi ventana durante un largo rato.

―¿Es que acaso no piensa rendirse?― me pregunté.

Me puse un suéter sobre mi pijama y salí a la calle, tenía que exigirle que fuera a casa, quería dormir y su persistente arrojar de pelotitas no me lo permitía. Bueno… y también el hecho de que me preocupaba porque era muy tarde y él aún no había ido a dormir.

―¡Basta!― me reprendí, en susurros― Ya no tienes que preocuparte tanto por él, no estás en una misión del consejo, Levy. Eso era cuando trabajaban juntos que podías tomar parte de tu tiempo para cuidarlo.

Y aunque me dijera eso no podía evitar el preocuparme.

Desde la penumbra de mi alcoba no podía ver la ropa con la que iba vestido, pero ahora que me encontraba frente a él me percaté de su indumentaria. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero abierta, sin camisa debajo, de color gris, unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos con un cinturón negro y sus típicos guantes con protector de nudillos metálico.

Me di cuenta de que él también estaba observando mi vestimenta, me maldije por tener puesta mi pijama.

―Linda vista la que me ofreces, enana― dijo, con una chispa de algo irreconocible para mí en ese momento alumbrando su mirada―. Ni cuando salíamos en campañas del consejo supe que dormías con tela de peluche, pareces una niña con eso.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que burlarse de mí?

Hundí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi suéter y le pregunté:

―¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Y por qué interrumpes mi sueño con esto?

Saqué la esferita metálica, mostrándola en la palma de mi mano extendida.

―Estoy aquí para hacerte salir de casa e interrumpo tu sueño con eso― tomó la pelotita, rozando su dedo índice en la piel de mi mano― porque es lo único que pude hacer que causara ruido pero que no rompiera el cristal de la ventana. Aunque admito que fue un dolor en el trasero hacer algo tan pequeño.

―¿Y para qué me querías fuera de casa?

―Para esto…

En un movimiento rápido, pero suave, me tomó de la cintura y, atrayéndome hasta quedar pegada a su cuerpo, posó sus labios sobre los míos, creando un cosquilleo con el roce de ellos.

Su mano derecha se posó en el nacimiento de mi cabello y su brazo izquierdo rodeó mi cintura con fiereza, dejándome, por segunda vez esa noche, atrapada entre una jaula de músculos.

En un inicio sólo era un roce lento, un mero contacto casi imperceptible, pero luego fue jugando con mi boca, atrapando mi labio inferior entre los suyos y, adicionalmente, mordiéndolo de manera ocasional. Mis piernas temblaban, sentía que en cualquier momento cederían ante la debilidad que las poseía. Mi respiración era agitada, acompañada de un ladito desenfrenado. Mientras que mis ojos se cerraban con fuerzas y mis manos se apretaban en puños sobre el torso desnudo y bien formado de Gajeel.

Entre tanto podía sentir el ritmo acelerado de su pecho con mis manos y los gemidos que ahogaba en mi boca a cada instante.

Separó un poco nuestras bocas, para con la punta de su lengua trazar el contorno de mis labios. El contacto era algo indescriptible, algo que me tenía en un limbo de placer y miedo. Quería empujarlo lejos, romper ese interminable beso en el que me encontraba presa; pero sus movimientos, su habilidad y el calor que provocaba en mi cuerpo me mantenían pegada a él, sin atreverme a darle el empujón que me sacaría de esa rara e inesperada situación.

Al poco rato su mano comenzó a pasearse por mi cuello, descendiendo por mi hombro y dirigiéndose hasta uno de mis pechos. No necesité más que eso para regresar a la realidad y comenzar a forcejear para conseguir mi libertad, rompiendo ese hechizante beso al instante. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, reflejando confusión.

―¿Qué pasa contigo, Gajeel?― interrogué, con un tono de furia que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

―¿Acaso te disgustó?― preguntó, ignorando completamente mis palabras―. Porque hasta hace un momento parecía todo lo contrario.

La sangre subió a mis mejillas.

―O-obvio que me disgustó― respondí, aprovechándome de su distracción y escapando de sus brazos.

―No te creo― afirmó―. Recuerda que te conozco, Levy. Sé cuándo mientes.

Volteé para enfrentarlo y casi caigo de bruces al suelo, puesto que su rostro estaba justo frente al mío, a escasos centímetros.

―Titubeas al mentir y fijas tu mirada a cualquier cosa que se encuentre a tu lado izquierdo, para ser más específico, a la parte superior izquierda― su voz era un suave susurro seductor.

Me quedé idiotizada, viendo sus labios fijamente. Siendo sincera, quería volver a besarlo, tener de nuevo sus labios presionando los míos. Pero mi orgullo era mucho más fuerte que el deseo y no me lanzaría a él, no después de que me besó sin mi consentimiento dos veces.

―¿En qué piensas?― su voz me llamó de vuelta a la realidad―. De seguro mueres por otro beso.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad, tanta que me irritó muchísimo.

―¡Claro que no! No hay manera en que quiera de nuevo besarte, estúpido.

―Por supuesto que quieres, sólo no lo admites― se encogió de hombros―, así eres tú, deshonesta contigo misma, pero tranquila, enana, estoy dispuesto a esperar todo lo que sea necesario con tal de que sean tus labios quienes me besen y no al contrario…

Se inclinó, tomándome desprevenida y depositando un beso rápido en mi boca. Después de eso dio media vuelta y marchó camino a su casa.

Me quedé parada en el sitio alrededor de unos tres minutos, viendo como idiota en dirección por donde Gajeel se había ido. Salí de mi atontamiento y me fui de nuevo a la residencia, lo mejor era irme a dormir para sacar de mí estos sentimientos tan extraños que se estaban creando por esta loca situación en la que ese dragón idiota me había metido a la fuerza.

* * *

―Levy-chan― escuché a lo lejos― ¡Levy-chan!

Lu-chan me estaba llamando desde hace un buen rato, me había quedado dormida en una de las mesas del gremio. Después de que Gajeel se había ido a casa pasé el resto de la noche dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cama.

―¿Qué sucede, Levy-chan? ¿No dormiste bien anoche?

 _No dormir bien anoche es una forma cómica de decirlo…_

―Perdón, Lu-chan. No fue una buena noche para mí.

Desde el otro extremo del gremio pude ver la sonrisa de victoria de Gajeel. No había despegado el ojo de encima de él y, cada vez que se me acercaba, buscaba la manera de alejarme, sin embargo al sentarme cerca de las chicas terminé durmiéndome. En verdad me sentía muy cansada.

―Todo por culpa de ese idiota― acusé en mi mente.

Para no volver a dormirme me entretuve conversando con Lu-chan durante un largo rato, más que todo de los avances que llevaba en su novela y de las misiones que había hecho con Natsu últimamente.

―Si supieras…― me dijo―. Hace poco el idiota ese entró a la habitación donde yo me alojaba en la posada de la última misión que hicimos, justo cuando yo me estaba cambiando y, aunque me vio completamente desnuda, ¡no se fue de allí! ¿No te parece molesto? Y para colmo, cuando le dije que se fuera y corrí a golpearlo, me tomó de la muñeca antes de que lograra tocarlo y le gritó a Happy que yo era una pervertida total que andaba desnuda sin importar quién me viera ¡Es tan irritante!

―Yo no creo que sea molesto― dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.

De un momento a otro todas las chicas se habían ido, dejándonos solas a Lu-chan y a mí, permitiendo que Gajeel aprovechará y se nos acercara cuando yo tenía la guardia baja, ya no tenía oportunidad de huir sin parecer sospechosa.

Tomando una de las sillas de la mesa donde nos encontrábamos, se sentó, colocando los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando la barbilla en la palma de una de sus manos.

―Pienso que Salamander lo hace por otra cosa…- opinó, misterioso.

―Y… ¿Cuál sería esa otra cosa?― preguntó Lu-chan, justo antes de que yo le pidiera que se fuera.

―Mmm- sopesó Gajeel―. Eso es algo que no me compete decir a mí.

Mi mente unió las piezas al instante, haciendo que en mi rostro se instalara una sonrisa y ganándome una mirada de advertencia por parte de Gajeel. Entendí, Lu-chan debía de darse cuenta ella misma, sin ayuda.

―Moo… no seas mezquino y dime― pidió mi amiga.

―No es no, coneja. Si Salamander no te ha dicho nada, no te lo puedo decir yo.

Lu-chan hizo una cara de decepción y yo me di una fuerte palmada en la frente en mi mente. Era increíble que no hiciera encajar todo, ¡Era obvio que Natsu lo hacía porque le gustaba Lu-chan! Y ella era tan inocente, o tan… tan… un poco lenta, que no se daba cuenta ni con lo que Gajeel acababa de decirle.

Él sólo rio por lo bajo y dirigió su mirada hacia mí, rápidamente miré a otro lado, sintiendo como me sonrojaba en el proceso.

―Lucy― llamó Happy entre lágrimas, volando directamente al pecho de Lu-chan para refugiarse en él―. Natsu se comió el pescado más grande y no me dejó ni las espinas― acusó.

―Estúpido gato chismoso― reclamó Natsu― ¿Crees que Lucy te va a defender?

Lu-chan lo fulminó con la mirada, tomando a Happy entre sus brazos y procediendo luego a halarle una oreja a Natsu.

―Vamos― ordenó―. Pescarás otro más grande que el que te devoraste y se lo darás a Happy. Es tu castigo por ser egoísta.

Y diciendo esto, se los llevó fuera del gremio, haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas de Natsu.

―De verdad quiero que se hagan pareja pronto― suspiré, una vez se habían marchado.

―No creo que falte mucho― opinó Gajeel―. Salamander está decidido a conquistarla y no se detendrá hasta lograrlo, aunque el método que usa no es el más efectivo…

―Es eso cierto― concordé―. Adicional a eso… Lu-chan es un poquito… ¿Cómo decirlo? Lenta. Si él sigue con ese método tardará mucho en hacer que ella se dé cuenta.

―Ella no es la única lenta en este gremio…― le escuché susurrar.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso?

―A nada, a nada― contestó, agitando la mano en un gesto para restarle importancia a lo dicho―. Sólo estoy diciendo estupideces.

Lo observé fijamente durante un rato, pero como no quiso ceder ante mi mirada volteé a otro lado.

* * *

 **Hello :3**

 **Me presento, mi nombre es Alice Baskerville Redfox y soy la descarada Ficker que publica 2 capítulos y se presenta al tercero jajaja**

 **Antes que nada disculpen que de verdad no me haya presentado antes, es que no soy muy fanática de las notas de autora jejeje pero ¡Hey! Al menos lo hago ahora, ¿o no vale? jajaja**

 **Esta historia ya está publicada en otra plataforma y decidí subirla a esta también ya que estoy frecuentando mucho estos lares. Como ya está avanzada (casi por terminar) estaré actualizando todos los viernes (hoy me ha costado un montón porque mi conexión a internet ha fallado desde la tarde-noche, pero igual estoy dando todo de mi paciencia para poderles llevar este cap hoy (son las 23h en Venezuela así que cuenta como viernes aún xD).**

 **Espero de verdad que la disfruten y, si es así, sus reviews serán mega bienvenidos nwn**

 **Una persona me dejó uno cuando publiqué el primer cap pero no sé cómo identificar su nombre de usuario, si no me equivoco, es _Me Encantas_ (disculpen a esta Ficker, es que esta plataforma aún me cuesta para entenderla del todo), si de verdad este el nombre del usuario, estoy muy agradecida con tu review, es hermoso saber que hay alguien que se interesa en esta historia jejeje**

 **Bueeeeeeno, ya me estoy extendiendo mucho xD**

 **Espero les guste esta historia que es sólo una más del montón 3**

 **Con mucho amor y dedicación,**

 **Se despide,**

 **Alice-B_Redfox :3**


	4. IV: Encerrados

Se fue al poco tiempo de ver como Salamander era arrastrado por la Coneja y, evidentemente, fui tras ella. Primero, tenía que asegurarme de que llegara bien a casa. Segundo, debía continuar con mi plan, y para eso tenía que pasar con ella el mayor tiempo posible.

No me di cuenta de cuando, pero el idiota de Jet y el gordo de Droy iban junto a ella. Maldije por lo bajo, olvidé que debía estar pendiente de que estuvieran lo más lejos posible, puesto que una vez que se le acercaban no se separaban de ella por nada del mundo.

―Malditos estorbos― susurré.

Antes de continuar con mi rabieta, me detuve a pensar un poco, usando la lógica: Fairy Hills era una residencia femenina, en la cual vive Titania, quien no permite la entrada de ningún chico y a quien ese par le temía cuando se ponía exigente con las normas.

Conclusión: al temerle a Erza sólo llegarían a unos metros antes de Fairy Hills.

Sin meditarlo dos veces salí corriendo de allí. La esperaría en la entrada, escondido en la cima de uno de los árboles cercanos.

Quince largos minutos pasaron hasta que decidieron aparecer. Ya estaba a punto de dormirme por el aburrimiento. Pero, justo cuando iba a bajar para que me viera, los muy idiotas decidieron tener una conversación antes de despedirse.

¿Es que no fueron suficientes esos largos minutos que pasaron con ella?

Yo mismo me respondí:

― _Para ti nunca ha sido suficiente tiempo, ¿o sí?_

No, nunca es suficiente…

Tuve que esperar aún más. Cada vez que quería rendirme e irme a casa recordaba mi plan y, bueno, me quedaba, por ella.

Más de cuarenta minutos hasta que se despidieron. Juro que sólo quería matar a esos dos lambiscones. Entendía que la quisieran y que fuera para ellos tan adictiva como lo era para mí, pero ¡Por favor! Yo también deseaba estar cerca de ella.

Esperó a que se fueran, dedicándoles una de sus espléndidas sonrisas, cosa que me hizo rabiar a más no poder. ¡Entiéndanme! Creí haber avanzado con ella en ese año que pasamos en el consejo –el cual me pareció muy corto, si me preguntan-. Creí que, al volver al gremio, se habría aburrido de ellos por haber pasado tanto tiempo conmigo.

Creí que me preferiría a mí…

―Pero ella no es así― me dije―. Ella jamás los abandonará, sin importar qué…

Dio media vuelta para entrar a la residencia en cuanto se fueron. Inmediatamente bajé del árbol, cayendo justo frente a ella, sorprendiéndola.

―¿Q-qué demonios? ¿Gajeel?― tartamudeó.

―¡Hola, enana!

―¿Qué haces aquí?― su voz salió con un gran nivel de sospecha.

―¿No puedo venir a saludar?

Me pasó de largo diciéndome:

―No cuando tienes otras intenciones.

La tomé del brazo antes de que entrara al complejo. No la dejaría escapar.

―¿Otras intenciones?― dije, muy cerca de su oído―. No sé de qué me hablas, enana.

Ocultaba su rostro bajo su cabello, creyendo que no vería el rubor de sus mejillas, aunque en realidad la delataban sus orejas, las cuales estaban encendidas en fuego.

―Por supuesto que lo sabes…

―No, no lo sé― respondí, cual niño inocente―. Oye, enana…

Alzó la cabeza al notar el cambio en mi voz, le estaba hablando de manera casual, no quería espantarla al demostrar las intenciones de mi siguiente paso, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de las ganas de enseñar mi mejor cara de viveza.

―¿Qué quieres?― me preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos y viéndome fijamente, en definitiva estaba bajo sospecha, debía disimular muy bien mis jugadas entonces.

―Olvídalo― dije, en voz baja―. Sólo quería que me recomendaras algo de la biblioteca. Lily insiste en que debo buscar algo que hacer mientras que espero que vuelva de esas misiones que quiere hacer con los otros dos gatos y pensé que leer podría ser algo bueno. Además de que varias veces me dijiste que lo hiciera cuando estábamos en el consejo― le recordé, sabía que teclas tocar y el efecto que causarían―. Pero debes de querer hacer otras cosas más interesantes que…

―¡Sí quiero ir!― me interrumpió.

Alcé la cabeza como niño ilusionado.

―¿De verdad, enana?

―Sí― respondió, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Había caído redondita en mi trampa, cuando se trataba de libros ella era como un gatito sobre un ratón.

―Entonces… ¿Vamos?― le dije―. Sé tú mi guía.

Una vez más se sonrojó, era tan fácil conseguir eso.

Me llevó a la biblioteca de la cuidad, alegando que no había tantos libros en el gremio como ella quisiera. Durante todo el camino estuvo hablando de miles de títulos, desde novelas hasta libros de magia.

Había compartido un año entero con ella y nunca le había prestado atención a sus delirios de los libros como en ese momento. Siempre escuchaba que hablaba con Lily sobre eso, pero perdía el interés al verme ignorante delante de ellos, ya que nunca sabía de qué estaban hablando.

Pero esta vez era distinto, ella me estaba explicando todo desde el principio, hablando de cosas que sabía que me gustarían. Más que conseguir yo que ella siguiera inconscientemente mis planes, ella estaba logrando involucrarme en su mundo, haciéndome desear tomar un libro y leerlo de verdad.

No negaré que en más de una ocasión quise comprender sus gustos, pero ella es una chica de lecturas muy complejas para mí, por lo tanto me rendía antes de tan siquiera intentarlo.

Llegamos a la biblioteca y en seguida el olor de los libros inundó mi olfato, mismo olor que siempre estaba en su piel. Era inevitable pensar en ella con ese aroma a mí alrededor.

Sin detenerse siguió caminando desde la puerta, por el medio del pasillo, hasta doblar hacia la derecha en la cuarta hilera de estantes. En la esquina superior del mueble se encontraba un letrero que indicaba que esa era la sección de novelas "épicas".

Sabía lo que significaba esa palabra en el mundo de los libros, se refería a todas esas novelas de trama antigua, historias de caballeros y pueblos, reinas, reyes, criaturas como los elfos, enanos, trolls, hasta dragones había en ellas. De todas las veces que la escuché hablar con Lily ese fue el único tema que llamó mi atención. Debía ser por ello el que se estuviera internando en esa sección desde el inicio.

―Aquí estamos― anunció, orgullosa. Acariciando lentamente con la punta de los dedos los lomos de los libros. Cuanta envidia les tenía yo―. Literatura épica y de fantasía. Sé que todo lo que se encuentra plasmado en estas páginas será de tu agrado.

Su mirada era dulce, afectuosa, dirigida a los libros. Siempre era así. Eso era lo que más me volvía loco.

Fue tomando varios de ellos con cuidado, como si fueran lo más frágil que había en el mundo. Para ella lo eran. Colocándolos suavemente en una mesa cercana.

Cada vez que agarraba uno observaba detenidamente el título, pasaba la palma de sus mano sobre la portada y se quedaba así un rato, como absorbiendo el contenido sin abrirlo.

Cuando ya llevaba una torre de unos siete o más se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas, haciendo luego un gesto con su mano, invitándome a sentarme también. Después tomó un libro y lo dejó frente a mí.

―Uno de mis libros favoritos: **_Los Cuatro Reinos_** _*,_ es una saga muy interesante. Aún está en publicación y sólo lleva tres partes -el autor planea lanzar seis partes en total-. Trata de un chico a quien una noche una horda de extraños sujetos encapuchados y vestidos con ropa muy antigua lo atacan en su casa y, justo cuando un hombre que produce fuego con sus manos está a punto de asesinarlo, despierta en una cueva extraña en la cual sólo hay una estatua y un raro arco.

La estatua resulta ser un chico al cual habían atacado también y convertido en piedra. Juntos buscan la manera de salir de esa cueva y se embarcan en una travesía hacia el pueblo que se cree es de donde el protagonista viene.

Ese mundo donde se encuentran está en guerra contra los "reyes" –a quienes llaman amos- de cuatro países que están bajo su yugo. El Amo de las Arenas domina Enterra, gracias al poder de un objeto mágico llamado Camafeo de Tierra. La Emperatriz del Agua gobierna en El Calla, ayudada del poder del Camafeo de Agua. La Dama del Viento en Delos, con el Camafeo de Aire. Y por último el terrible Amo del Fuego, rey autoproclamado de Épiro, quien obtiene su magia del Camafeo de Fuego.

Los ciudadanos mantienen la esperanza de que un día las antiguas leyendas se harán realidad. Una de ellas habla de cuatro jóvenes descendientes de las castas de los Grandiosos Cuatro, cuatro antiguos magos que hace mucho tiempo atrás forjaron los camafeos para encerrar en ellos el poder de los elementos que arrasaban con la vida de todo ese mundo…

Se quedó en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos. A los pocos segundos sacudió su cabeza y enfocó la mirada en mí.

―Perdón― dijo―. Sabes cómo soy con los libros- se disculpó entre risas-. Estos son los tres que han salido hasta ahora: **_Príncipe de piedra_** , **_Lágrimas del Calla_** y **_Travesías en Tierras Neutras_**. Espero que los disfrutes tanto como yo.

Me dedicó una de sus sonrisas tímidas, sonrisas que sólo había visto dirigidas a mí. Eso me hacía sentir especial, lo admito.

―También está esta saga― dijo, tendiéndome otros cuatro libros―. Es la saga de **_El Legado_** **, compuesta por: **_Eragon_** , **_Eldest_** , **_Brisingr_** y **_Legado_** , es excelente, no tanto como **_Los Cuatro Reinos_** , pero sí es muy entretenida y, aunque en un inicio es un poco aburrida, te atrapa a medida que avanzas.

Me había enamorado de los libros incluso sin leerlos, sólo con la descripción que me había dado bastaba para hacerme querer leer esos libros lo más pronto posible

Examiné la portada de cada uno, pasando mi mano sobre ellos, exactamente como ella lo hacía. Abrí **_Príncipe de Piedra_** y leí una frase escrita en la página anterior al inicio del primer capítulo:

 _"_ _Jamás renunciaré,_

 _porque si no conozco mis límites aún,_

 _voy camino a descubrirlos…"_

Pensé en el gremio y en lo mucho que esa frase encajaba con todos. Me reí debido a mi descubrimiento.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí, expectante, esperando que dijera algo acerca de todo esto.

―Gracias― susurré―. Con todo lo que me has contado no pongo en duda de que serán lecturas en extremo interesantes para mí.

Su rostro se iluminó, reflejando una alegría que la hacía ver increíblemente hermosa.

―¡Por fin podré compartir con alguien esto!― celebró.

―¿No se supone que a la Coneja también le encanta leer?― pregunté, curioso por sus palabras.

―Sí le gusta y mucho, pero…― dudó―, Lu-chan sólo lee novelas románticas y cosas parecidas. Esta literatura trae muy poco romance y muchas más batallas, por eso nunca he tenido con quien compartir esto.

Bajó la cabeza, viendo a sus manos jugar nerviosamente con el borde de su falda.

―¿Y el gordo y rayo veloz? Son hombres, a ellos debería de interesarle este tipo de lectura.

Calló durante unos segundos, como sopesando su respuesta.

―A ellos no les gusta leer― confesó.

―¿En serio?― casi me caigo de mi silla por la impresión―. Estás de joda.

―Pues no, ellos no leen. Sólo les gusta estar a mí alrededor mientras leo y cuando les hablo sobre mis lecturas me escuchan sólo por escucharme, no porque de verdad les interese el tema.

Eso me dejó frio. Pensé que por ser los "más grandes fans" de la enana amarían leer tanto como ella.

―Aunque no me molesta, ¿sabes? Pienso que si compartiera gusto con ellos todo perdería el sentido, sé que es algo ilógico, pero ese es mi pensar.

Durante un largo rato estuvimos conversando con respecto al tema. Desde hace mucho no compartíamos tanto tiempo juntos, por lo general siempre estábamos con Lily, así que eran contadas las oportunidades de estar a solas. Disfruté de cada palabra que dijo, absorbiendo todo sonido que saliera de su boca.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y aun seguíamos hablando dentro de la biblioteca, estábamos tan concentrados y en un rincón tan apartado –debido a que interrumpíamos la lectura de los demás con nuestra conversación, decidimos irnos al piso subterráneo que era el menos usado-, que no nos dimos cuenta cuando cerraron el lugar, dejándonos atrapados dentro del mismo.

Forcejeamos la puerta en un vano intento de abrirla, pero tenía una cerradura con un gran poder mágico, por lo tanto fue imposible, ni aún no toda mi fuerza.

―Estamos jodidos― le dije.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, dio la media vuelta y se internó en uno de los pasillos, aquel donde el letrero indicaba la sección de "Clásicos". Caminé detrás de ella y vi como hurgaba en un pequeño estante, de donde sacó unas almohadas y un cobertor, junto con varios paquetes de galletas.

La observé con extrañeza y, al percatarse de mi mirada, explicó:

―No es la primera vez que me sucede, por lo tanto siempre dejo un… equipo de emergencia, por así decirlo.

Dicho esto acomodó las almohadas en el suelo, tomó un libro de una de las estanterías y se sentó a leer, abriendo un paquete de galletas –las cuales eran de chocolate, ¿sorpresa? No creo- y luego ofreciéndome un puñado de estas.

―Ven― me invitó, palmoteando una almohada vacía, justo a su lado―, siéntate. Leamos juntos.

Como si estuviera bajo un hechizo obedecí sus palabras, tomando **_Príncipe de piedra_** y comenzando a leerlo. Me perdí en su historia, caminando durante un largo rato con los protagonistas, sintiendo sus preocupaciones, deseando resolver sus problemas, encontrar la respuesta junto con ellos.

Habían transcurrido varias horas, llevaba mucho más de la mitad del libro, cuando sentí que algo caía en mi hombro, el cual era acariciado por unas hebras de cabello de color azul. Levy se había quedado dormida, con la cabeza recostada en mi hombro.

Se veía tan dulce, tan inocente, con la boca ligeramente abierta y respirando con tranquilidad. Sus labios se veían tan accesibles que, aun a riesgo de despertarla, provocaron que mi cuerpo se moviera solo y arrancara un beso de ellos.

Mi mano siguió un curso de manera ascendiente, hasta llegar a la base de su cabello, en el cual enredé mis dedos.

Se despertó sorprendida y, aunque pensé que me iba a golpear, sólo recibí una caricia en mi mejilla, acompañada de los suaves movimientos de sus labios, quienes seguían ese beso improvisado.

Llevaba un ritmo lento, suave, torturador. La había dejado llevar el control, aunque sinceramente eso me estaba matando. Paseaba sus manos por mi rostro, cuello y cabello, descendiendo en algunas ocasiones a mi pecho, lugar donde enterraba las uñas como queriendo aferrarse a algo para mantener la calma.

Al poco tiempo se subió a mi regazo, aumentando la ferocidad del beso y moviendo sus manos desesperadamente en mi cabello. No pude resistir más y la tomé por los hombros, atrayéndola más hacia mis labios y tomando el control de nuevo.

Bajé mis manos a su cintura, apretando sus costados entre mis dedos, logrando que emitiera un gemido que me permitió introducir mi lengua en su boca, explorando cada uno de sus rincones con ella y estableciendo una batalla con la suya, la cual yo no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Poco a poco fui cambiando la posición, quedando yo encima de ella, acorralando su pequeño cuerpo bajo el mío y posando mi mano derecha en su muslo, mientras la izquierda viajaba directamente a su pecho.

Sabía que me estaba aventando de frente y sin ningún tipo de armadura a una zona peligrosa. Mis acciones podían llevarme a salir más golpeado que cuando luche contra ese estúpido demonio de Tártaros o, peor, podía conseguir que ella me odiara por siempre.

Sin embargo, eso no sucedería, puesto que ella también seguía mi juego, metiendo sus manos bajo mi camisa y pasando sus uñas por toda mi espalda, creando espasmos en extremo placenteros, los cuales me hacían gemir en su boca.

Así estuvimos durante un largo rato, un rato perfecto si me lo preguntan. Todo esto hasta que escuchamos un ruido proveniente de las escaleras. Tuvimos que separarnos bruscamente y, sin detenernos, recogimos todas las almohadas y las devolvimos a su escondite. Arreglando luego nuestra apariencia, ya que el cabello de Levy estaba despeinado y mi camisa se encontraba alzada hasta el pecho.

―¡Levy-chan!― se escuchó.

Eran el par de idiotas de Jet y Droy. No se imaginan cuanto los odié en ese preciso instante. ¿Cómo es posible que me hayan arruinado así el mejor momento de toda mi maldita vida? ¿Es que acaso había hecho algo tan terrible como para que la vida me castigara así?

En seguida el mal genio se apoderó de mí, tomé los libros que la enana me había dado, los metí en mi bolso y me fui de allí, no sin antes decir:

―Me largo. Tus amigos te llevarán a casa.

Sin darle chance de decir ni media palabra, crucé el largo pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, donde me encontré con esos dos.

―¡Gajeel!― exclamó Jet, para luego preguntar con sospecha― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Eso no es tu problema― espeté―. Preocúpate más bien por la enana, está allá abajo― señalé―. Asegúrense tú y la albóndiga con patas de que llegue bien a casa, o les juro que les partiré la madre a ambos sí algo le llega a pasar.

Los miré fijamente, notando como Droy se estremecía de miedo ante mis palabras y Jet, en cambio, apretaba los dientes con rabia. Después de eso subí y me largué, tenía demasiada rabia acumulada por culpa de esos dos idiotas que sólo sirven para arruinar mis mejores momentos con Levy, así que lo mejor sería irme a casa y desahogarme golpeando la pared forrada en metal que tenía en mi habitación para entrenar.

* * *

 **Hello, gente hermosa que me lee :3 Sé que dije en el cap pasado que no me gustaban las notas de autora, pero es que no lo podía evitar x.x jajaja**

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a por su comentario, pienso que para un ficker el saber que su obra es considerada no OOC es el mejor halago de todos *-* me esfuerzo mucho para mantener la personalidad de todos lo más apegada a su realidad uwu Gracias, de verdad nwn reviews como el tuyo me impulsan a seguir 3**

 **Con respecto a las obras que menciono:**

 **1. _Los Cuatro Reinos:_ esta es la primera saga venezolana en toda la historia. Su autor se llama Andrés Hidalgo y es un chico de unos 27 años (creo, sé que no es mucho mayor que yo) jajaja es un orgullo para mi país tener a alguien con su talento *-* La saga es BUENÍSIMA. Sólo lleva 3 libros publicados y, según sus redes sociales, el 4to y 5to ya están escritos, pero por falta de materia prima en el país no ha podido publicarlos u.u Si pueden conseguir una copia de esta historia les recomiendo, de todo corazón, que la lean, los atrapará desde el inicio 3 **

**2\. Saga _El Legado:_ muchos deben conocerla. A mi me gustó demasiado, aunque de verdad es un poco lenta en el inicio, pero luego es como "¡BOOM! Toma toda la trama motherfucker" xD si no la han leído se las recomiendo con los ojos cerrados nwn **

**En fin, los adoro un montón y nos leemos la próxima semana,**

 **Con amor :***

 **Alice Baskerville Redfox 3**


	5. V: Emociones, sentimientos

**_V: Emociones, sentimientos y palabras hirientes._**

Me quedé con la vista fija en su espalda, con mis pensamientos confusos y un sentimiento de desolación al ver que se marchaba de esa manera. Sabía que estaba molesto, había pasado el suficiente tiempo con él como para estar totalmente segura de ello.

Los chicos llegaron hasta donde me encontraban. Me hablaban, pero yo no les prestaba atención. Mi mente y mi cuerpo seguían inmersos en ese momento que acaba de vivir con Gajeel.

¿Cómo describir algo como eso?

Me sentía extraña, ansiosa, incómoda por la interrupción de mis compañeros de equipo. A pesar de que los adoro con mi vida en ese momento sentía una especie de fastidio por su presencia.

― _¿Qué me has hecho, Gajeel?―_ me pregunté.

Ese estúpido Dragon Slayer se había sobrepasado conmigo y lo peor era que yo lo había dejado, más bien, yo había continuado con sus acciones y hasta había incitado a que las cosas subieran de nivel entre los dos.

Podía sentir sus manos sobre mi piel, el vaivén de sus labios sobre los míos, la pelea frenética de nuestras lenguas, junto con la sensación de calidez que su cuerpo producía en mis dedos.

Suspiré con más anhelo que resignación. Algo muy malo pasaba conmigo, definitivamente.

El trayecto a casa transcurrió de manera silenciosa. Droy se notaba nervioso, Jet por su parte se veía molesto, aunque yo no sabía la razón. Al poco rato divisamos la entrada a Fairy Hills, sin embargo, antes de que yo pudiera entrar, Jet lanzó la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y Gajeel, Levy-chan?

Era más una acusación, como quien está seguro de que la respuesta será incriminatoria.

-No- le respondí con tranquilidad- ¿De dónde sacas semejante idea?

Tragó seco, dio media vuelta y dijo:

-Buenas noches, Levy-chan. Vámonos ya, Droy.

Droy volteó a verme y luego vio a Jet, para luego despedirse de mí con un murmullo y salir corriendo detrás de él.

Solté un suspiro de cansancio, sólo deseaba ir a la cama y que este día terminara lo más pronto posible. Mientras subía las escaleras que conducían al piso donde se encontraba mi habitación mi mente vagó, recorriendo cada instante de las últimas veinticuatro horas, deteniéndose en los momentos más vergonzosos y pasando de largo por aquellos en los que no estuve con Gajeel.

Debía ser sincera conmigo misma, él estaba invadiendo mi mente aún más de lo que lo había hecho cuando estuvimos juntos en el consejo. Honestamente, a diario esperaba encontrarme con él de manera casual, deseaba realizar alguna misión a su lado o simplemente sentarme un rato a conversar juntos.

Me estaba volviendo loca, no sólo tenía que luchar con todos los sentimientos que vengo arrastrando hacía él desde lo ocurrido en Tenroujima, sino que de manera adicional se estaban desarrollando nuevos deseos por culpa de estos raros encuentros que se estaban produciendo entre nosotros.

Entré a mi habitación y me arrojé en mi sofá esquinero, allí siempre me sentaba cuando quería leer o cuando tenía algún conflicto interno, en pocas palabras: era el rincón perfecto para encontrar paz mental.

Mirando al vacío, y después de haberle dado infinitas vueltas al asunto, llegué a una sola conclusión: Gajeel Redfox me gustaba en extremo. No podía negarlo. Rondaba a diario en mi cabeza, a pesar de que me había decidido a dejar de lado todo lo que sentía anteriormente por él.

-Un trabajo muy bien logrado, McGarden- me dije sarcásticamente.

Todo era un enredo de magnitudes catastróficas.

Para resumir: en un inicio lo odiaba, más que por lo que me había hecho, le guardaba rencor por lastimar a Jet y a Droy, por todo el daño que le hizo a Fairy Tail y, en especial, por haber lastimado de esa manera a Lu-chan. Cuando el maestro lo reclutó sentí verdadero pánico, pensaba que en cualquier momento nos traicionaría y atacaría, lo cual me tenía en alerta máxima, sin embargo demostró todo lo contario al interponerse entre Laxus y yo aquella vez en la que este se volvió prácticamente loco.

Luego, cuando decidió ir conmigo a Tenroujima como equipo, surgió algo extraño en mi pecho, algo que se afianzó y mostró su verdadero rostro en el momento en el que me protegió de los miembros de Grimorie Heart: me gustaba mucho ese chico.

Al regresar de ese tiempo muerto de siete años pensé que todo volvería a ser como antes de los exámenes, yo con mi equipo y él con Lily, pero me equivoqué. Siempre me pedía ir a misiones juntos, se sentaba a mi lado en el gremio e incluso me proponía acompañarme a casa al final del día. Debido a esto fue que, aquella vez en la que me tocó enfrentarme con Capricornio, confesé que me gustaba.

Y después vino ese año entero en el cual prácticamente vivimos juntos.

Me fui con él porque quería estar a su lado, él me lo propuso y yo lo acepté, a pesar de las múltiples súplicas de Jet y Droy. Conseguimos trabajo en el consejo y el resto es historia.

Cuando regresamos a Fairy Tail, y después de no conseguir ningún avance con Gajeel, tomé la decisión de dejar de lado todos esos sentimientos y concentrarme en el bienestar del gremio.

No contaba con que las acciones disparatadas de Gajeel alterarían de nuevo mí pensar.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me incorporé del sofá, dirigiéndome luego al closet para buscar mi pijama, bañarme y de ahí a la cama. Lo mejor era dar por terminado el día, con la esperanza de despertar con la mente más despejada.

* * *

-¿No estás de broma?- exclamó Lu-chan.

-Shh, te puede escuchar- le susurré.

-P-pero… Levy-chan- comenzó a decir.

Desvié la mirada al café que me había dejado Mira en la barra, necesitaba la cafeína después de pasar toda la noche en vela y dando vueltas en la cama. A mi lado Lu-chan aún se recuperaba de lo que le acababa de contar. Me había resignado a confesarle a alguien más lo que me estaba pasando y quién mejor que Lu-chan, la mejor amiga que alguien puede pedir.

-No puedo creerlo- sentenció, impresionada-. Es decir, ¿tú y Gajeel?

-Baja la voz, por favor- le supliqué-. Aunque esté allá afuera puede escucharnos si hablamos muy alto.

Los chicos estaban en la piscina haciéndole mantenimiento y, aunque sabía que estaba lejos, Gajeel estaba al pendiente de todos mis movimientos y sé que esta conversación no se escaparía de su radar si se daba cuenta de qué hablaba con Lu-chan.

-Perdón, perdón- se disculpó-. Ahora en serio, ¿de verdad estás con Gajeel?

Guardé silencio por unos segundos, escogiendo muy bien mis palabras antes de expresarlas.

-No estoy con él- admití, para luego contarle-: Después de esa noche en la que Cana nos puso a jugar "verdad o reto", él me acompañó a casa y bueno… me besó… de la nada. Bueno, en realidad le ordené que se callara y él me acorraló contra la pared, diciéndome que lo callara y tanto me fastidió que lo… besé- confesé lo último con un murmullo.

Mi amiga no decía nada, así que alcé la vista y me encontré con su mandíbula casi en el piso y sus ojos abiertos como platos. No salía de su asombro aún.

-Y si te contara lo que sucedió anoche- susurré, sacándola de su estupor al instante.

Le conté todo lo ocurrido, eso hizo que se impresionara mucho más, dejándome a mi completamente avergonzada con sus preguntas y su contante solicitud de detalles.

¿Cómo contarle si sentirme apenada? ¿Cómo decirle que todavía sentía el toque de Gajeel sobre mi piel? Contarle que me estremecía con sólo oír su voz. Que su sola presencia me ponía los nervios de punta y que hacía que mi cuerpo sintiera un extraño calor con sólo percibir su aroma.

Estaba, oficialmente, en un aprieto.

-Y…- empezó a decir con gracia- ¿Cuándo te le confesarás?

Escupí en el acto mi bebida. ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar eso en el momento en el que estaba dándole un sorbo a mi café?

Comencé a toser frenéticamente, recibiendo al instante palmadas en la espalda por parte de mi amiga. Cuando recuperé el aliento la fulminé con la mirada, cosa que no sirvió de nada, ya que continuó riéndose de mi expresión. Debía de estar roja hasta las orejas.

-Vamos, Levy-chan, no es para tanto- descartó, con un ligero movimiento de la mano-. Es algo natural que pregunte eso. Hasta sería algo normal que tú te lo preguntes- sentenció-. Te gusta, eso tienes que admitirlo. Y también debes admitir que le gustas a él.

Recuperé la serenidad con esas palabras.

-Lu-chan, discúlpame por lo que diré, pero no seas ingenua. No hay manera en la que yo le guste a él- decreté.

Alzó la ceja en un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Ah, sí? Y entonces… ¿Cómo explicas su comportamiento de estos últimos días?

-Eso es fácil: está jugando. De seguro le debe de hacer falta un poco de coqueteo en su vida y me escogió a mí como su objetivo. No creo que le dure mucho tiempo. Aunque el problema está en cómo me sienta yo mientras esto esté ocurriendo- concluí, con pesar.

-¿Y por qué a ti? Habiendo tantas otras chicas en el gremio.

Sabía que quería hacerme dudar, pero tenía la respuesta a cada pregunta que me lanzara.

-Gajeel es un chico asocial, estamos todos de acuerdo en eso. Se relaciona con cada uno de los chicos del gremio sólo porque quiere pelear con ellos. Pero con las chicas es otra historia. Piénsalo, a excepción de mí, ¿con cuál otra chica le has visto entablar conversación durante más de un minuto?

Abrió la boca para contradecirme, pero se lo pensó mejor, sabiendo que no sería una respuesta aceptable. Antes de que inventara algo para llevarme la contraria continué:

-Contigo a penas y habla. Con Erza sólo es cuando tienen misiones juntos. A Wendy es muy poco lo que se le acerca, sin contar el hecho de que es una niña. Y con las demás ni se diga. Me habla sólo porque me acompañó a Tenroujima durante los exámenes, cosa que hizo por el interés de pelear. Escogió irse conmigo durante todo este año lejos del gremio por ser la única persona con la que se lleva bien, exceptuando a Lily, obviamente. ¿Lo ves? Soy su objetivo únicamente porque soy la única con la que habla.

-¿Y dónde dejas a Juvia?- arremetió.

-Juvia es su hermana, él mismo lo ha dicho. Y, aquí entre nosotras, la apoya al cien por ciento e incluso la aconseja en todo lo que tenga que ver con Gray- le dije-. Acéptalo, Lu-chan, sólo está jugando y yo fui la escogida sólo por ser la más cercana a él.

Mi amiga suspiró derrotada y luego me vio directo a la cara con expresión triste.

-Levy-chan, ¿por qué no puedes pensar que eres tú quien le gusta y que por eso actúa de ese modo? No sé si pensar que tienes un mal concepto de él o que te estimas muy por debajo de lo que deberías.

-Porque es imposible- admití-. Gajeel es alguien oscuro y genial, jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, y no lo digo porque tenga baja autoestima, de eso debes estar segura. Es sólo que… no soy su tipo. Piensa, él es fuerte por lo tanto buscará a alguien que sea así, como él. Él tiene fuerza, yo poseo intelecto. Él es feliz peleando, entrenando y siendo brusco. Yo, por mi parte, me encierro en mis libros, cosecho mi conocimiento más no mi fuerza y, aunque en este año entrenando a su lado me he hecho muy fuerte, sigo siendo tan delicada como una flor. Somos completamente opuestos.

-Yo no lo veo de ese modo- rio ella-. Ambos son tercos, hasta que no consiguen llegar a su objetivo no se sientes felices, solidarios con sus compañeros, siempre anteponiendo el bienestar de su equipo antes que el suyo propio; se esfuerzan por compensar sus debilidades, tú entrenando y él leyendo, sí, Levy-chan, Gajeel ha estado leyendo mucho de un tiempo a esta parte- me dijo al ver la expresión de sorpresa y estupor que estaba mostrando-. Y, dejando de lado las cosas que los hacen compatibles, él siempre te está observando, cosas que tú sabes muy bien, no hay día en el que no te quite la vista de encima y, cuando no estás, se amarga rápidamente hasta que vuelves a aparecer.

Pensé lo que me decía y una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en mi pecho, pero al pensar en los motivos que le había expuesto hacía poco esa luz se apagó. En definitiva era imposible que le gustara a Gajeel, y mucho menos de la manera en la que ella lo ponía.

Terminé mi bebida y me levanté de mi asiento, debía ir a la sede del consejo a entregar unos reportes de una investigación de la cual estaba encargada. Me despedí de mi amiga y salí del gremio.

Ir a realizar mi trabajo me distraía. Durante más de dos horas no pensé en nada que no tuviera que ver con lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando terminé sentí que mi cabeza despejada y ligera.

Y así siguió hasta que lo encontré en el comedor del consejo…

Sin hacer ruido busqué salir de la sala, tratando de que no me detectara. Pero, como todo lo que hago me sale mal, al llegar a la salida choqué con un conocido, quien me saludó llamándome por mi nombre, haciendo que Gajeel alzara la cabeza inmediatamente, viéndome de manera extraña.

Con torpeza me liberé del chico y salí disparada de allí, huyendo como una cobarde. Por alguna estúpida razón no quería verle, aunque no sabía si era por lo que había sucedido el día anterior o por la conversación que había tenido con Lu-chan horas antes. Lo cierto era que quería marcar distancia entre ambos, por el bien de mis sentimientos.

Sin embargo mi suerte, por segunda vez en el día, se puso en mi contra. Gajeel me alcanzó cuando estaba llegando a la entrada del jardín trasero del edificio y me tomó del brazo para evitar mi escape.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, enana?- preguntó, arrastrándome con él.

-S-suéltame, Gajeel- ordené, frenando mi paso.

Él volteó a verme, su mirada era indescifrable.

-No- sentenció a los pocos segundos.

Sentí la ira burbujear en mi interior. Me retorcí para liberarme, él apretó su agarre.

-¿Por qué quieres huir?- me interrogó.

-No estoy huyendo. Sólo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que quedarme a ser acosada por ti.

Arqueó una de sus… ¿cejas? Bueno, esas perforaciones que tiene por cejas, en realidad.

-Gi-hi- rio- ¿Te sientes acosada?

No podía creer que se estuviera riendo como si fuera algo chistoso lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sí- respondí, desafiante.

-¿Te incomoda?

Bajé la mirada a su mano aferrada a mi brazo, luego volví a subirla y, mirándolo directo a los ojos, respondí:

-Sí y mucho.

Aflojó el agarre y yo aproveché de soltarme, dando media vuelta para irme a otro lugar, lejos de él.

Mis labios y mis manos temblaban, mi corazón se sentía desfallecer.

No quería decir nada de eso. No me sentía incómoda, sólo nerviosa. Había dicho que le seguiría el juego, pero, por culpa de los nervios, las cosas habían salido de esta manera.

De verdad, hoy no era mi día.


	6. VI: Una nueva faceta y viejos temores

**_VI: Una nueva faceta y viejos temores._**

No le creí ni una sola palabra. Su rostro estaba rojo al contacto de mi mano con su brazo y sus labios temblaron al terminar de hablar. Era evidente que no sentía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Estás muy equivocada si crees que caeré en una trampa tan tonta, enana- decreté, con la mirada fija en el lugar por el que se había ido minutos antes.

No sabía hasta qué punto estaba cobrando efecto mi plan, pero lo cierto era que estaba funcionando. La tenía loca por mí –lo sé, eso se escuchó muy egocéntrico de mi parte, pero así me sentía-.

Aunque, aun en contra de mi voluntad, tenía que reconocer que la estaba asfixiando. Llevaba tres días de constante acecho, provocándola a actuar en contra de su propia personalidad, así que lo mejor sería retroceder un poco y dejarla respirar por un tiempo.

Con dejarla sola uno o dos días bastaría para que se tranquilizara. No me gustaba llevarla al extremo de decir cosas que no quería decir, como lo que recién acababa de suceder. Pero con un tiempo de tregua, por así decirlo, estaría bien para recuperar a la Levy pensante de siempre.

Levy era una chica muy calmada, no cedía fácilmente ante la presión, pero esto era sólo cuando se trataba de cosas como el trabajo o algo que no la involucrara directamente. Cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, bueno, ya eso era otra historia.

A lo largo del año en que conviví con ella me enteré de muchas cosas interesantes –tanto suyas como mías, he de especificar-.

Era muy tímida cuando no estaba segura de algo y también un poco torpe, no tenía mucha confianza en sí misma a la hora de una pelea, pero se dedicaba a entrenar con gran afán para superarse a sí misma; competitiva y algo presuntuosa en lo que era buena, entusiasta, amable y delicada, siempre preocupándose por los demás mucho más de lo que se preocupa por ella misma. Atenta, detallista, dulce, tierna, cariñosa y empática. Todo el tiempo dispuesta a ayudar a quien la necesitara –cosa que considero un dolor de cabeza porque nunca sé con quién demonios se puede llegar a relacionar-.

No es que todo el tiempo estuviera observándola –mentiroso-, es que estas son cosas que son fáciles de descubrir para quien convive el tiempo suficiente con ella.

Con respecto a lo que descubrí acerca de mí, bueno… son cosas que hasta el día de hoy me cuestan admitir y asimilar. Cosas que jamás pensé que estarían en mí y, sin embargo, allí estaban, haciéndose presente, todo a causa de la pequeña chica de cabello azul.

Descubrí que soy un celoso, posesivo de mierda.

Eso es lo principal y lo más destacable de una larga lista de cosas.

Odiaba verla en compañía de alguien más, sentía que si seguía siendo tan simpática con todos los que conocía un buen día se alejaría de mi lado, cuando se diera cuenta de que existían mejores personas que yo con las cuales juntarse.

Un día, cuando estábamos en el consejo, me encargué de esparcir el rumor de que estábamos saliendo.

Ella se había vuelto muy popular entre los chicos que trabajaban ahí y eso me cabreaba al extremo. Todo el tiempo estaban pendientes de lo que ella hacía, la seguían a todos los lugares a los que iba y ella no podía decir misa porque en seguida todos ellos corrían a hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Lily me reprendió como si fuera un niño pequeño cuando se enteró, pero no me importó. Logré alejarlos de ella que era lo que yo quería. Aunque la dicha no me duró mucho, ya que se dieron cuenta de lo falso del rumor y volvieron a estar revoloteando como abejas encima de la miel.

Sobra decir que estuve de mal humor durante un buen tiempo y hasta pasé bastante rato sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, incluyendo a la enana.

Lo sé, actué como un mocoso inmaduro, pero… ¿Qué esperaban? Jamás me había tocado lidiar con algo como los sentimientos y demás cosas cursis, así que no sabía cómo tomar todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente y esa era mi manera de reaccionar ante ello.

También descubrí que soy un tanto detallista. Constantemente buscaba la manera de hacer cosas… lindas por ella. Cocinaba para ella cada vez que podía, cuando íbamos de misión procuraba cargar con sus cosas para evitar que el peso le hiciera daño, la ayudaba a caminar cuando el terreno era muy dificultoso y si tenía que cambiar de ruta porque el camino era muy fuerte para ella lo hacía, aun a costa de tardar más tiempo en llegar a nuestro destino.

Pero era mi arrepentimiento hacia lo que había sido antes de conocerla lo que más me impresionaba de esta nueva faceta que se estaba mostrando ante mí.

Me sentía fatal por todo lo que le hice a ella y al gremio en aquella ocasión, cuando aún era miembro de Phantom Lord. Sabía que los demás, Levy incluida, me habían perdonado. Así eran los miembros de Fairy Tail, podías haberle hecho el mayor daño de todos, pero, si demostrabas haber cambiado, te perdonaban sin pensarlo dos veces. No había lugar para rencor en el corazón de ninguno.

Sin embargo, eso no bastaba para que yo me perdonara a mí mismo.

Nunca fui persona de mostrarme arrepentido por mis acciones. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ese era mi pensar. Pero, actualmente, el recuerdo de lo causado por mis propias manos me perseguía y atormentaba con frecuencia.

Muchas noches despertaba bañado en sudor, con la respiración y los latidos acelerados a causa de mis pesadillas.

En ellas era de nuevo parte de Phantom, seguía una vez más las siniestras órdenes del maestro José, estaba poseído por ese absurdo deseo de arrasar con todo lo que estuviera a mi paso.

De nuevo veía su rostro ensangrentado, su cuerpo cubierto de moratones y su voz llena de dolor e ira mientras me llamaba monstruo. La veía una vez más crucificada con la insignia de mi antiguo gremio grabada en su abdomen en el enorme árbol de la plaza principal, ridiculizada delante de todos.

Se presentaban ante mí las visiones pasadas de su temor nada disimulado por mi presencia en Fairy Tail. El temblor que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que me acercaba a ella.

Y, lo que era peor, mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas agregando cosas que jamás habían sucedido, pero que, si llegaran a pasar, sería la peor condena para mí.

Imágenes de Levy gritando que me odiaba, que era menos que la escoria. En mis sueños los idiotas aduladores de Jet y Droy la apartaban para siempre de mi lado, en un intento de salvarla de alguien que posiblemente le haría daño de nuevo a ella y al gremio. Ella no se resistía a ser llevada por ellos, al contrario, se apresuraba en llegar a la protección de sus brazos, alegando que no quería tenerme cerca.

Y era justo allí, justo en ese momento, cuando despertaba, por fin, de tan horribles sueños.

Desde el primer día en que esos sueños comenzaron a asediarme vivía con el temor de que se hicieran realidad en algún momento. No sólo cargaba con la culpa de mis errores, sino que también me asustaban las consecuencias que podrían traerme. Después de todo, dicen que lo que aquí se hace aquí se paga, y no importa cuánto tiempo había pasado de lo ocurrido, yo aún no había pagado por ello y sentía en lo más profundo de mí ser que el día de saldar deudas en algún momento se presentaría.

Estaba seguro de que la felicidad que se me estaba presentando con la enana era algo pasajero, era la manera que tenía la vida de ilusionarme para luego arrebatarme todo, sin darme derecho de reclamar.

* * *

 **Buenas noches, gente bonita que se toma la molestia de leerme :3**

 **Sí, sí, sé que hoy no es viernes y que no es día de actualización, lo que pasa es que mañana no estaré en casa y no podré subir el cap de esta semana, así que, entre no subir cap o adelantarlo, decidí adelantar la actualización para hoy n.n Sin embargo, la próxima semana, se subirá el cap el viernes como normalmente lo hago jajaja**

 **Espero les guste este cap, es uno de mis favoritos porque exploramos lo más profundo y sensible de la personalidad de Gajeel *-***

 **Bueno, les deseo una muy bonita noche, un sensual fin de semana y una grandiosa próxima semana :3**

 **Los quiero un montón 3**

 **Bye**

 **Alice Baskerville Redfox**


	7. VII: ¡Devolvamos la jugada!

**_VII: ¡Devolvamos la jugada! Una sorpresa para el Dragón~_**

―¡Levy-chan!― exclamó mi amiga, en tono de reprimenda.

―¡No me culpes!― rogué―. Me puso muy nerviosa y eso fue lo primero que vino a mi mente- murmuré.

―Eso no es excusa― me regañó―. Es muy probable que lo hayas lastimado, lo sabes ¿verdad?

La imagen de un Gajeel lastimado no encajaba del todo con el concepto que tenía de él, sin embargo era muy probable que Lu-chan tuviera algo de razón. No le había dicho nada ofensivo, pero lo había alejado de mí –prácticamente- y sabía que, aunque no lo admitiera, le tenía un gran pánico al rechazo, en especial al que proviniera de Lily o de mí.

Bajé mi cabeza en un gesto de arrepentimiento. En parte era cierto que Gajeel me estaba sacando de mis casillas con su constante acoso, pero tampoco era algo que me desagradara del todo, al contrario, me sentía feliz de tenerlo para mí de esta manera, aunque para él fuera sólo un juego.

―Debes pedirle disculpas― recomendó Lu-chan, sacándome de mis elucubraciones.

―¿Ah?

No me malinterpreten. No soy una de esas personas orgullosas que son incapaces de disculparse cuando deben. Era sólo que me parecía algo en extremo vergonzoso pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido. Estaba dispuesta a actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, dar la vuelta a la página; pero pedir disculpas, sólo la idea de hacerlo, me ponía mucho más nerviosa que tenerlo de frente pidiéndome un beso.

―Como me escuchaste- sentenció.

―Lu-chan, ¿no puedo hacer otra cosa?― supliqué―. Pedirle disculpas sería algo terrible, lo más probable es que termine estropeándolo y arruinando aún más las cosas. Además, ¿qué debería decirle?― interrogué- "Discúlpame por haberte dicho que odiaba que me acosaras, la realidad es que no me siento de esa manera"― actué.

―¿Alguien te está acosando?― preguntó una voz familiar a mis espaldas.

Al voltear me encontré con Natsu, quien recién llegaba de una pequeña misión que le había asignado el maestro el día anterior.

―Sí, Gajeel― respondió Lu-chan, antes de que tan siquiera pasara una respuesta coherente por mi mente.

Volteé a verla en un rápido movimiento de cabeza, fulminándola con la mirada. Se suponía que le estaba confiando el asunto a ella, no tenía por qué contarlo así.

Se rio y se encogió de hombros, diciendo:

―Uy, si las miradas mataran…― continuó riendo.

―¿Gajeel está acosándote?― preguntó, finalmente, Natsu, en un tono de molestia.

Sabía por qué el tono, de seguro estaba pensado que Gajeel me estaba molestando o algo así.

―No es el tipo de acoso en el que estás pensando― le aclaré―. Es otro tipo, uno mucho más molesto.

Lo pensó durante unos segundos.

―Entonces, ¿de qué tipo de acoso estamos hablando?

Desvié la mirada, no es que no confiara en Natsu, era sólo que ya me había costado mucho contárselo a Lu-chan. Decirle lo que estaba pasando a Natsu sería el doble de vergonzoso.

―Es el tipo de acoso que se tienen los amigos con derechos― confesó Lu-chan, dejándome helada por lo fácil que se le estaba yendo la lengua.

Mientras yo seguía intentando matarla con mi mirada ella se revolcaba de risa en el asiento de la mesa donde nos encontrábamos.

―Deberías ver tu expresión, Levy-chan― dijo, entre carcajadas.

Natsu, sin saber por qué, se unió a Lu-chan, contagiándome luego la risa a mí también.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Gajeel se acercó a nosotros, cortando mi risa en el acto y llenándome de niervos inmediatamente.

―Nada, nada― desechó Lu-chan, limpiándose las lágrimas causadas por tanta risa―. Sólo nos reíamos de las tonterías que Natsu nos estaba contando― mintió.

―Pero yo no he…― comenzó a decir Natsu, pero se vio interrumpido por un codazo en las costillas y una mirada severa de mi amiga― ¡Ah, sí!― corrigió-. Les contaba que Happy comió uno de esos hongos que hacen que salgan cosas raras en la cabeza.

Estuvo describiendo un evento que les había ocurrido hacía muchísimos años atrás como si este hubiese sucedido hacía pocos minutos. Gajeel se creyó la historia. Técnicamente no le mentíamos, si se veía con lógica.

A los minutos apareció Lily en su búsqueda, había dejado el trabajo en el consejo a medio terminar, haciendo que nuestro pobre amigo cargara con la responsabilidad, cosa que lo tenía muy molesto.

―Vendrás conmigo y terminarás lo que empezaste― le reprendió Lily―. No voy a hacer el trabajo por ti.

Y dicho esto se lo llevó a rastra fuera del gremio.

Era algo muy gracioso de ver. Gajeel, siendo tan fuerte como era y, por sobre todo, con el tamaño que se gastaba, siendo arrastrado a través de todo el lugar por ese pequeño gato era, sin duda alguna, algo que causaba mucha risa para quienes lo conocíamos.

―Y entonces…― retomó Natsu, una vez se aseguró de que sus palabras no serían captadas por el agudo oído de Dragon Slayer de Gajeel― Tu y Gajeel son amigos con derechos― no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, como si creyera ciegamente en la veracidad de las palabras de mi amiga.

Mientras tanto Lu-chan volvía a estallar en risas, lo cual producía en Natsu una sonrisa de picardía ante mi situación. Sólo quería matarlos en ese momento.

―Vamos, Levy-chan, te guste o no, lo son― decretó, agregando luego―. Aunque… tampoco creo que te disguste estar en esos términos con él.

―Es decir que… a ti te gusta él― concluyó Natsu.

¿Por qué, si se supone que siempre es tan distraído y lento, con este tema se estaba mostrando tan despierto y de rápido entendimiento? En un solo instante pudo descubrir que me gustaba Gajeel, con nada más que unas pocas palabras por parte de Lu-chan.

No sabía si asentir en confirmación o saltar sobre la mesa y estrangular a Lu-chan.

―Tu silencio dice más que mil palabras― sentenció Natsu.

Me quedé boca abierta, tenía ganas de delatarlos a ambos para descobrarme esta sesión de interrogación, puesto que sabía perfectamente que se gustaban, aunque ninguno de los dos estuviera consciente de los sentimientos manifestados por el otro. Pero tuve que contenerme, no sería yo quien los pusiera en esa incómoda situación, y menos teniendo conocimiento de los intentos de Natsu por conquistar a Lu-chan.

Duraron un rato más burlándose a mi costa.

―Pero ya en serio, Levy-chan― retomó mi amiga- ¿No crees que deberías hacer algo al respecto?

Le dediqué una mirada interrogativa.

―¡Claro!― exclamó―. Gajeel te está ganando todas las partidas, ya es hora de que te adelantes y seas tú quien tome el control de la situación.

―¡Ah! Ya entiendo lo que dices, Luce― celebró Natsu.

―¡No! De eso nada― repliqué―. Sé por dónde van tus ideas y estoy segura de que no estoy dispuesta a seguirlas.

―Pero piénsalo, a ti te gusta él, lo mejor en esta situación es que aproveches los eventos y te decidas a conquistarlo a través de ellos.

Ambas nos quedamos boquiabiertas. Natsu estaba cada vez más despierto respecto al tema, hasta el punto de dar consejos que, si fueran para otra persona, servirían casi a la perfección. Eran consejos con lógica, algo que jamás relacionaría nadie del gremio con ese Dragon Slayer cabeza hueca.

Lu-chan salió de su estupor y volvió a la carga.

―Natsu tiene toda la razón― admitió con confianza―. Es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle llegar tus sentimientos y, tanto mejor, descobrarte todas las que te ha hecho devolviéndole a él la jugada.

Esa última razón tocó mi fibra sensible. Cierto era que no me molestaba del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero también tenía que admitir que me sentía frustrada por ser atrapada todo el tiempo con la guardia baja.

Mi orgullo se fue haciendo presente de a poco, ganando terreno con fuerza con cada una de las palabras dichas por mis dos amigos para tratar de convencerme.

Hacían la pareja perfecta, de eso ya no me cabía duda, esa manera de combinarse para actuar daba escalofríos.

―¡Bien!― concedí, después de unos casi quince minutos más de palabrería de parte de Lu-chan y Natsu―. Tienen razón, ¿vale? No es un mal plan eso de intentar conquistarlo usando su propio juego en su contra.

Sentí que me liberé de un gran peso al, técnicamente, admitir que sí me gustaba y que sí deseaba conquistarlo.

―Pero…― objeté― También lo hago porque atraparlo en sus propias redes sería algo divertido e, incluso, interesante. Mi orgullo está herido, ¿sí? Así que hacer algo para repararlo sería lo mejor para mí.

Ahora, la pregunta era ¿cómo demonios haría algo así? Es decir, pensar en la acción a realizar era el paso sencillo, el problema era mi falta de atrevimiento para hacer ese tipo de cosas. No tengo una personalidad muy extrovertida que digamos, así que esto era para mí un verdadero reto.

Pasé horas pensando acerca del asunto después de que dejé a Lu-chan y a Natsu en el gremio. Se me ocurrían planes a montones, pero desistía de ellos al encontrarlos muy vergonzosos para mi gusto.

El peor de todos era aquel en el que me acercaba a él, cuando estuviéramos totalmente solos, lo acorralaba y lo besaba, exactamente lo que él había hecho conmigo unos días atrás. Me ruborizaba de sólo imaginarme la escena.

Al final opté por algo un poco más sencillo: coquetear de manera sutil. Había leído un poco sobre eso en mis libros, así como también había visto a varias de las chicas de la cuidad actuar así, por lo tanto no debía ser tan difícil. Sólo quedaba ejecutar el plan y ver que tan bien resultaba para alguien como yo.

* * *

Lo encontré en el patio trasero del edificio del consejo, estaba sentado en la grama, con la espalda recostada a un árbol, las piernas cruzadas y un libro entre ellas. Se le veía absorto en la lectura, tanto que me sentí un poco cortada con la idea de interrumpirlo.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a menos de cuatro metros de él, levanto la mirada del libro y esbozó una sonrisa de astucia. De seguro estaba creyendo que iba directo a su trampa, pero lo que él no sabía era que yo estaba dispuesta a no volver a caer en sus juegos, sino que al contrario, iba hasta él con la intención de volverlo un juego para dos.

―¿Qué lees?― le pregunté, eliminando la distancia que nos separaba y sentándome justo a su lado.

Me miró sorprendido. Nunca me había acercado tanto a él, un poco más y me sentaba en sus piernas. Me sentía como una persona diferente, alguien más atrevida, aunque por dentro me moría de nervios.

―E-el tercer libro de _**Los Cuatro Reinos** ― _un tenue rubor cubría su rostro, eso era muy buena señal.

―¡Wow!― me sorprendí―. Vas realmente rápido con la lectura.

Durante un rato estuvimos discutiendo la saga de libros y, en más de una oportunidad, tuve que reprimirme para no adelantarle lo que le faltaba leer de él. Me hacía muy feliz el tener con quien hablar de estos temas.

―Me muero de ganas porque ya empieces a leer la Saga de _**El Legado** ― _confesé, con mucha emoción.

―Esa saga es de cuatro libros, ¿verdad?

―Efectivamente― concedí―. Cuando te la recomendé recién iba terminando el tercer libro- agregué.

―¿Y ya la terminaste?

―Sí y, siendo sincera, extrañaré ese libro.

―¿Cómo puedes extrañar algo que puedes leer cuando quieras?― preguntó, extrañado.

―¿Cómo te explico?― me concentré en encontrar la respuesta correcta―. Lo que extrañaré será a los personajes. Es decir, leí sus aventuras por tantos días, me acostumbré a saber de ellos a diario y ahora ya no leeré de nuevo algo acerca de ellos. Al final de un libro tan grande sólo queda una especie de vacío extraño- concluí.

Guardamos silencio unos minutos, en los cuales Gajeel se encargó de terminar de leer el capítulo en el que iba.

Como yo estaba ahí para cobrarme las malas jugadas que me debía decidí empezar a actuar: acerqué mi rostro al suyo, con nuestras mejillas rozando, fingiendo concentrarme en la lectura del libro que él sostenía. Esto lo desconcertó un poco, pero en seguida recuperó la compostura y siguió leyendo, como si nada estuviera pasando. Entre tanto mi corazón latía como loco desbocado. Quise golpearme por ponerme nerviosa con mi propia acción.

Cerró el libro y volteó su rostro, quedando a centímetros de mi mejilla, yo hice lo mismo y lo enfrenté, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por no demostrar mis nervios.

―¿Pasa algo?― dije, con mi mayor tono de inocencia.

Él tragó seco y dijo, con voz ronca:

―Nada, es sólo que me extraña que estés tan cerca.

―¿Qué tiene de malo?― pregunté―. No es la primera vez que estamos así de cerca- agregué, con su suave susurro y una sonrisita de complicidad.

Percibí un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

―Mujer…― murmuró.

―Dime― respondí, trazando una línea con mi mirada entre sus labios y sus ojos- ¿Sucede algo?

No sé qué me sucedía, pero en algún punto mis acciones dejaron de ser actuadas para comenzar a ser reales, surgidas todas desde algún lugar desconocido dentro de mí ser. Sin embargo, este extraño cambio no me hacía olvidar el porqué de lo que estaba haciendo.

Acorté aún más la distancia y sostuve entre mis dedos un delgado mechón de su cabello, como queriendo halarlo hacia mí y eliminar el espacio que nos separaba.

―Estás entrando a un terreno muy peligroso― susurró.

―¿Peligroso?― pregunté, con inocencia fingida―. Dudo que sea realmente peligroso.

Emitió un pequeño gruñido, en repuesta a mi uña deslizándose por la base de su cuello.

―Uh, ¿qué fue eso?― pregunté.

―No me provoques, mujer…

―¿Provocarte a qué?― dije, en tono desafiante.

Mis labios se acercaban de a poco a los suyos, rozándolos levemente cada vez que hablábamos.

―Créeme- dijo―, no quieres saberlo.

―En realidad, si quiero. Quiero saber qué estás dispuesto a hacer.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar terminé de juntar nuestros labios, arrancándole un beso feroz y, debido a nuestra proximidad, pude sentir como su respiración se alteraba y su pulso se aceleraba.

Y, entonces, justo cuando ya las cosas se estaban acelerando demasiado, corté ese beso desquiciado y placentero.

―Debo irme― anuncié, como si nada―, ya sabes… tengo deberes que cumplir. Hasta luego― me despedí, depositando un suave beso en su boca y caminando, tan calmada como mis nervios me dejaron fingir.

* * *

 **Hello, personitas hermosas que me leen owo**

 **Tarde, pero seguro xD aquí les traigo el cap de hoy (en Venezuela son las 11:55 p.m. así que sigue siendo viernes xDDD)**

 **Las cosas se ponen más emocionantes entre estos dos, ¿no creen? ewe**

 **RubyLRed te aseguro que habrá más acción, calma, calma, tenemos que ver qué pasa con estos dos cabezotas de vez en cuando, ¿no? Aunque creo que te compensé con este cap, hoy nuestra Lev estuvo algo... atrevida xD**

 **¡Gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus reviews 3 Espero seguir haciendo caps que te gusten como he venido haciendolo hasta ahora uwu**

 **En fin, no vemos el próximo viernes, los adoro 3**

 **Se despide,**

 **Alice Baskerville Redfox**


	8. VIII: ¡Cambiemos de actitud!

**_VIII: ¡Cambiemos de actitud! Una noche a solas y un poco de celos._**

¡¿Qué mierda acaba de suceder?! Ella apareció de la nada, se sentó tan pegada a mi como se puede estar, con su cuerpo chocando contra el mío sin piedad ni compasión, luego me dio lo que se podría llamar "El mejor puto beso de toda la puta historia" y, no conforme con eso, se va agitando sus sensuales caderas después de haberme besado de nuevo como quien besa a su novio al irse a casa al terminar una cita o algo así.

Aun no salgo de mi asombro. ¿Qué demonios pasó con ella en las últimas veinticuatro horas? Hasta el día de ayer ella me estaba echando en cara su incomodidad acerca de mi "acoso" hacia ella.

Pensé que después de eso ella no me hablaría por iniciativa propia y que me esquivaría cada vez que pudiera. ¡Por Dios! Si sólo unos minutos atrás la había visto en el gremio y ella apenas y podía voltear a verme.

Caminé de forma automática hasta mi casa, confundido aún por lo ocurrido. Al llegar me arrojé sin miramiento a mi cama, suspirando de manera exasperada al caer en ella.

―¿Sucedió algo?― Lily estaba sentando en el suelo afilando su espada.

Emití un gruñido en respuesta.

―¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Lo miré, no había despegado la vista de su espada, pero sabía que toda su atención estaba puesta en mí. No quería hablar, pero al mismo tiempo quería desahogarme y pedirle a alguien más su opinión del asunto. A ver si él lograba entender este brusco cambio, puesto que yo no tenía ni la menor puta idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Me incorporé.

―Estoy en un gran problema, Lily― confesé.

―¿Qué hiciste ahora, Gajeel? Por favor dime que no es algo que traiga consecuencias para Levy o para mi delante de nuestros superiores― dijo, mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

De acuerdo, esas no eran las palabras correctas.

―¿Es esa la confianza que me tienes?

―Sinceramente… Sí― sentenció.

Por un instante quise matarlo.

―No es esa clase de problemas― le aclaré, después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

―Entonces… ¿De qué clase estamos hablando?

―Problemas que tienen que ver con la enana― susurré.

Su mandíbula se desencajó.

―No me digas que ya por fin te le declaraste― espetó, con incredulidad.

―¿Declarármele?― sentí como me ruborizaba.

Sus hombros decayeron y emitió un suspiro cansado.

―Es imposible…

―Un momento― pedí― ¿Por qué preguntas si ya me declaré? ¿Por qué habría de declararme?

―¡Oh, por favor, Gajeel! Mueres por Levy, eso es obvio. No hay que tener más de dos neuronas para darse cuenta de eso. Por eso pensé que ya te le habías declarado, pero veo que me equivoqué. Es imposible que reúnas el valor para hacerlo.

Y por primera vez en todos mis años de vida me di cuenta de lo transparente que puedo llegar a ser. Pensé que nadie se había dado cuenta, me había encargado de que no se me notara, había trabajado en mi pókerface más tiempo del debido; todo esto para nada, para que Lily se diera cuenta y que, no conforme con esto, viera el poco valor que tengo frente a la idea de decirle a la enana lo que siento por ella.

―¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta?

―Desde que regresamos de la Isla Tenrou― respondió con simpleza.

―Wow, desde hace bastante…

―Sí, digamos que te conozco lo suficiente como para notar el cambio que diste con ella.

Me quedé mudo.

―Ahora dime, ¿en qué la regaste?

¿Por qué siempre tenía que esperar lo peor de mí?

Le conté todo, desde que empecé a sentir algo por ella, pasando por este juego en que la había involucrado, hondando un poco en el por qué no me le podía confesar y terminando en el momento recién vivido con ella.

―¿Eres idiota de profesión o es sólo por hobby?

―¡Hey!― reclamé― ¿Por qué me insultas?

―Dime que no piensas que así la podrás conquistar.

―¿Qué tiene de malo?

―Qué tiene de malo, pregunta él― puso los ojos en blanco mientras se daba un golpe en la frente―. Puedo señalarte demasiadas cosas que están mal en este… estúpido plan tuyo.

Decidí guardar silencio, en espera de una explicación a sus palabras.

―Levy no es esa clase de chica, de seguro la estás lastimando con todo esto.

―No creo que ella sienta algo por mí, así que no creo que esto la vaya a lastimar. El punto es conquistarla.

―¿Actuando como un animal en celo?― atacó.

―No actúo como eso…

―¿No? Bien, es cierto, déjame corregir: actúas como un mujeriego común y corriente, como un idiota rompe corazones, ¿eres capaz de entender eso?

―A ella no le disgusta― contrarresté― ¡Mira lo que me hizo hoy!

―Tranquilo, a ese punto iba― atajó―. Estás logrando un avance con ella, no lo negaré. El hecho de que siga tu estúpido juego habla por sí solo. Sin embargo, el problema es que en cualquier momento puede tener una especie de bajón de autoestima. En este momento se siente deseada, atractiva, por eso decidió seguir tu juego, pero esto puede cambiar, puede despertar un día pensando que tú estás jugando con ella y, que tal y como la tienes a ella por objetivo, puedes tener a otra en tu mira al mismo tiempo. La mujer es un ser muy complejo y la única manera de conquistarla es hacer que se sienta la única en tu vida, que sienta que es especial para ti; cosa que no vas a lograr tratándola como una amiga con derecho.

―N-no había pensado en ello― balbuceé.

―Pues tenlo presente de ahora en adelante― dijo con severidad―. Tú y Levy son mis compañeros, mis mejores amigos y, créeme, me encantaría que estén juntos. Sin embargo no quiero que nada malo pase entre ustedes porque, te lo advierto, llegas a hacerla llorar y esta espada que ves aquí será lo último que recuerdes.

Amenazado por mi propio gato, esto es algo de ver para creer. Aunque si admito que tenía razón en todo lo que estaba diciendo. Este juego podría lastimar a la enana, cosa que no quería pero ni en sueños. Debía cambiar de estrategia antes de conseguir un resultado no deseado.

* * *

Al día siguiente tuve una pequeña misión a solas con la enana, nada fuera de lo normal, sólo ir a un pueblo vecino a conseguir unos documentos que el consejo necesitaba.

Durante todo el camino no hice ningún movimiento, solamente conversé con ella, mostrando interés en todo lo que me decía, aunque sinceramente habían varias cosas que no lograba entender.

No busqué besarla, aunque moría de ganas por hacerlo. Tampoco hice ningún tipo de acercamiento incorrecto. Las palabras de Lily aún se paseaban por mi mente, así que tenía miedo de hacer algo malo, miedo de regarla más de lo que posiblemente ya la había regado.

―Gajeel― llamó ella―, es mejor que busquemos un lugar donde quedarnos, ya se está haciendo de noche y volver Magnolia a esta hora no sería muy seguro que digamos.

―No hay problema, enana. Yo me encargaré de protegernos― le aseguré.

―No dudo de eso, es sólo que no quiero seguir caminando. Además, quiero analizar estos papeles antes de entregarlos al consejo.

Preferí no preguntarle y buscar una posada para pasar la noche, sólo ella sabía lo que hacía cuando se trataba de esos asuntos; después de todo, ella era el cerebro y yo los músculos.

Encontré una pequeña posada en el centro del pueblo. La casera era muy amable, tanto que, como pensó que éramos pareja, nos ofreció un muy buen descuento. Me daba un poco de pena rechazarlo, pero era lo más correcto, puesto que no dormiría realmente con Levy; sin embargo la enana se me adelantó y aceptó la oferta mucho antes de que yo diera mi negativa, cosa que me dejó boca abierto.

―E-enana― la llamé una vez habíamos dejado la recepción, encaminándonos a la que sería, por esa noche, nuestra habitación― ¿Por qué tomaste el descuento? No somos pareja y tendremos que compartir una cama, ¿lo sabías?

―Lo sé, Gajeel, no soy idiota― me respondió, mientras introducía la llave y la hacía girar para abrir la puerta―. Pero tenemos muy poco dinero y todavía falta el día de mañana. Tu comes demasiado, por lo tanto la comida no sale precisamente barata, ¿o acaso aceptarías irte mañana sin comer?

―No…― murmuré.

―Entonces, esto es lo mejor que podía haber hecho para rendir el dinero― explicó―. No podíamos seguir recorriendo por todo el pueblo para encontrar un lugar más económico y, aparte de eso, la señora se mostró muy amable al ofrecernos ese descuento- dijo, entre tanto se quitaba sus botas y se arrojaba de espaldas a la cama―, no podía rechazarla .

Dejé mi bolso en el suelo y me senté en un sofá que se encontraba cerca de la ventana.

―Tienes razón― admití―, yo pensaba rechazarla, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía un poco mal. Aunque ya lo hecho está hecho, tendremos que compartir habitación por la noche de hoy.

Al terminar de decir eso me percaté de la situación en la que me encontraba: iba a pasar toda la noche en la misma alcoba que la chica que me gustaba.

Ya se nos habían presentado ocasiones como estas, pero en todas ellas éramos acompañados por Lily, cosa que no estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Ante mis ojos se presentaba el mejor y el peor de todos los escenarios posibles. Una noche a solas con Levy era más de lo que podía desear y ni que decir de estar solos en una habitación sin necesidad de quedar encerrados, como aquella vez en la biblioteca, o de encontrarnos con el típico caso de la posada con sólo una habitación disponible; todo esto era un sueño hecho realidad.

Sin embargo, mi mente me decía que no debía aprovecharme de la situación. Recordaba, de nuevo, las palabras de Lily y en verdad me daba mucho miedo que tuviera razón con ello. Debía seguir controlándome como lo había hecho durante todo el día.

Volteé a ver a Levy y lo que encontré fue una expresión muy cómica en su rostro. Estaba tan roja como mis ojos y con la mandíbula desencajada.

―C-cierto― balbuceó―, p-por hoy tendremos que compartir la habitación y la c-c-cama.

Tragué seco por la última palabra.

―S-sí, la c-cama― repetí―. P-pero, yo puedo dormir en este sofá. No tengo ningún problema.

―¡No!― exclamó― D-digo, no puedes dormir en un lugar tan incómodo. P-puedes dormir aquí, en la c-cama.

―¿E-estás segura?

Asintió tímidamente.

Después de muchos tropiezos logramos acomodarnos para dormir, aunque fue lo que menos pudimos hacer.

Yo pasé casi toda la noche en vela, regocijándome por el hecho de estar en la misma cama que la chica que tanto me gustaba. Mi corazón se batía como un maldito desquiciado, tanto que por un instante pensé que iba a salir corriendo fuera de mi cuerpo.

Lo mismo pasaba con la enana, su corazón latía con un ritmo acelerado, de seguro pensaba que me voltearía para atacarla y acosarla, sin embargo logró dormirse después de unas horas.

No me di cuenta cuando me dormí, lo cierto fue que desperté con el olor del café que la casera nos llevó hasta la habitación como parte de lo que llamó un "servicio especial", junto con unas tostadas y huevos revueltos con tocino y queso fundido.

―Al final nos ahorramos también el dinero de la comida― le comenté a la enana cuando íbamos camino a Magnolia.

―La casera era una persona muy encantadora― dijo, con una de sus brillantes sonrisas―. Espero volver a su posada otro día.

―Sí, ojalá podamos volver en algún momento.

―Y traer a Lily con nosotros, claro.

―Claro…― susurré, un poco decepcionado.

Ya habíamos llegado a la ciudad y estaba acompañando a Levy a su casa cuando algo que me cabreó a más no poder sucedió.

Los tres mocosos de Blue Pegasus estaban de visita en el gremio y, justo cuando pasábamos cerca del mismo, se percataron de nuestra presencia y se acercaron a saludar, para ser más exactos, se acercaron a saludar a la enana, empujándome a un lado y centrando toda su atención en ella.

Claro, eso no es algo para molestar a quien ya conoce la forma de ser de esos descerebrados, lo que realmente me molestó fue que uno de ellos, ese tal Hibiki, comenzó a hablar con Levy de libros y esas cosas que yo no sabía, dejándola completamente idiotizada por él.

―Gajeel, si quieres ve a tu casa, me quedaré con Hibiki para hablar un rato.

Y dicho esto dio la media vuelta y se fue con ese idiota y sus otros dos estúpidos amigos, dejándome solo.

* * *

 **Hello personitas bellas owo/**

 **Hoy les traigo el cap más temprano :3 sí, amanecí trabajadora hoy xD**

 **¡Por supuesto que tiene que sufrir! xD Aunque yo creo que más bien le gusta que su enana lo torture así ewe**

 ** _RubyLRed_ me gusta la idea de un Natsu un tanto avispado. Él es indiferente con el tema del amor, pero eso no significa que sea ignorante del todo jajaja por eso me gusta convertirlo en una especie de aliado ewe **

**Bueno, espero que este cap les haya gustado, nos leemos el próximo viernes 3**

 **Se despide,**

 **Alice Baskerville Redfox**


	9. IX: Alejamiento, discuciones

_**IX: Alejamiento, discusión y metidas de pata.**_

Gajeel llevaba todo el día sin hablarme, no se había acercado a mí en ningún momento, ni siquiera hizo su habitual rutina de molestarme al verme entrar en el gremio, simplemente se había mantenido en el otro extremo del salón hablando con los chicos como si nada. Esto me hacía sentir un poco mal, no podía negarlo, pero no podía demostrar esto, si lo hacía y él se daba cuenta de seguro se burlaría y lo usaría en mi contra.

Sin darle importancia a este detalle, seguí de largo y me senté en mi mesa habitual, sacando de mi bolsa la copia de Orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen que estaba leyendo en ese momento.

Estaba concentrada en mi lectura cuando el toque de alguien en mi hombro me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Por un momento pensé que era Gajeel y mi corazón se llenó de emoción ante tal perspectiva, sin embargo me desilusioné al ver que se trataba de Hibiki, quien iba a pasar unos días en la cuidad debido a una misión que estaba haciendo con sus compañeros. Me recompuse y le regalé mi mejor sonrisa, hablar con él siempre era algo fascinante, puesto que tenía un gran conocimiento y siempre tratábamos temas muy variados y enriquecedores.

―¿Qué lees?― me preguntó, señalando el libro abierto en mis manos.

Lo cerré para que pudiera ver la portada.

― _ **Orgullo y prejuicio**_ ― le respondí.

―¡Oh! Un clásico.

―Así es― le confirmé, con una leve risa.

―Las obras de Austen son muy hermosas, sin embargo prefiero las novelas de las hermanas Brönte, ¿las has leído?

―Únicamente _**Cumbres borrascosas**_ y **_Jane Eyre_**. Hace poco supe que Charlotte publicó dos novelas más y que su hermana menor, Anne, también llegó a publicar dos novelas, sin embargo aún no tengo oportunidad de leerlas.

―¿Y cual de ellas te gustó mas?

Medité un poco.

―Me gustó mucho _**Cumbres borrascosas**_ , a pesar de lo sombrío de la trama, pero la que se lleva mis aplausos es Jane Eyre, es una historia muy hermosa, muy romantica, no me arrepiento de haberla leído.

―A mí en cambio me gustó más **_Cumbres_** , como Emily refleja los problemas a nivel psicológico de los personajes, sus traumas, sus deseos, es algo que me deja sin palabras. Es espléndido.

―¡Ah! Pero Charlotte también logra eso con _**Jane Eyre**_. ¿Acaso no usa los traumas vividos por Jane durante su infancia para ayudarla a progresar en el futuro?

Así estuvimos durante un largo rato, analizando clásicos de la literatura inglesa, sin darnos cuenta de que las horas iban pasando poco a poco. Pronto se hizo de noche y en el gremio no quedaba casi nadie. Hibiki se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y se ofreció a acompañarme a casa. Instintivamente busqué con la mirada a Gajeel, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado, así que acepté el ofrecimiento de Hibiki y emprendimos nuestro camino fuera del gremio.

Pasaron varios día y Gajeel no se me acercó para nada, las misiones que teníamos programadas juntos las hicimos Lily y yo solamente. No sabía qué había pasado y me sentía muy molesta por ello, siendo honesta, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de demostrarlo. Lily me dirigía miradas raras, como buscando algo en mi rostro, algo que, al parecer, no lograba encontrar.

―¿Sucede algo, Lily?― le pregunté, después de que su mirada pasara de ser curiosa a incómoda.

―No, no, nada. No pasa nada― dijo, con evidente nerviosismo.

―Si no pasara nada no estuvieras viéndome de esa manera tan extraña.

Suspiró.

―Eres muy perspicaz, Levy.

―Lo sé― me ufané― ahora dime, por favor ¿qué pasa?

―Nada, es sólo que hay algo que me he estado preguntando todos estos días.

―Y ese algo es…

―¿Sucedió algo entre Gajeel y tú? Los he visto distanciados desde hace una semana y, cuando le pregunto, él no me responde. Me evade con gruñidos o me dice que no es mi asunto. Sinceramente nunca me ha contestado de esa manera, así que pienso que algo malo ocurrió. Te he estado observando todo estos día a ver si encuentro pistas de algún problema que hayan tenido, pero no veo ni molestia ni tristeza en ti, lo que me tiene aun más confundido.

Así que no era yo la única que notaba algo extraño en el comportamiento de ese estúpido Dragon Slayer.

―No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué está así conmigo― contesté, dejando escapar un suspiro―. No me ha hablado desde el día que regresamos de aquella misión del consejo. Todo estaba normal esa mañana, nos habíamos quedado juntos en una posada al día anterior y regresamos caminando para evitar usar el tren y que se mareara por eso, al llegara Magnolia no encontramos con Hibiki y su grupo, yo me despedí de él porque quería hablar de unas cosas con Hibiki; cuando llegué al gremio en la tarde no me habló y, claro, yo tampoco hice el más mínimo esfuerzo por acercarme a él. ¿Crees que sea por eso que no me habla? Tal vez está molesto porque no lo busqué como todos los días.

Lily se quedó pensativo mientras yo empezaba a sentirme culpable por la situación.

―Está molesto, eso es obvio, pero no precisamente porque tú no fuiste detrás de él ese día― me respondió.

―Entonces, ¿a qué se deberá su conducta?― mi preocupación aumentaba.

―¿De verdad no te das cuenta?

Parpadeé sin entender a qué se refería. Él resopló.

―Olvídalo, es una tontería― comentó, encogiéndose de hombros―. Ya hablaré con él en lo que llegue a casa, por ahora vamos a completar la misión.

Y dicho esto, agitó sus alas y emprendió un vuelo lento y suave.

* * *

Decidí enfrentarlo al llegar al gremio, no podía soportar que estuviera molesto conmigo y que no me diera al menos una explicación por eso. No soy adivina, no puedo saber cuál es el problema si no me habla claramente. Me importaba muy poco si me

salía con alguna mala respuesta, necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. Si se trataba de algo serio pensaba buscar la manera de solucionarlo; sí, por el contrario, era alguna estupidez iba a golpearlo hasta que dejara la tontería y se comportara como debía ser.

Entre al edificio y lo busqué con la mirada, ignorando a todos los que me saludaban. No tenía nada más en la mente que encontrar a Gajeel, sin embargo no había señales de él por ningún lado. Fui a la cocina a ver si de casualidad lo encontraba ahí, pero fue un intento fallido; luego fui a la piscina, al salón, al patio, al claro donde suele entrenar, sin obtener buenos resultados.

De repente una idea se presentó en mi mente y, sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí a la biblioteca del gremio. Era un lugar muy poco probable para que él estuviera, aun así algo dentro de mí me empujaba hasta ahí.

Lo encontré sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada a uno de los estantes, estaba concentrado en un libro al que no podía leerle el título desde donde me encontraba; me daba un poco de corte interrumpirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba una explicación y la necesitaba en ese momento. Avancé hasta él, haciendo ruido al caminar para no tomarlo por sorpresa. Tardó un poco en percatarse de mi presencia, pero cuando lo hizo su ceño se frunció y, cerrando el libro de golpe, se incorporó, mostrando claras intenciones de marcharse del lugar. No iba a permitir que se escapara, así que me atravesé en su camino antes de que llegar a la puerta.

―Apártate, enana― gruñó.

Su tono de voz me hizo sentir un poco intimidada, pero reuní valor suficiente para no moverme ni un solo centímetro.

―Es en serio, muévete de ahí― volvió a gruñir.

―No― dije, simplemente.

Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, soltándolo luego en un suspiro exasperado.

―Quiero irme, por favor, dame un permiso.

Sus buenos modales no podían ser más fingidos.

―Ya te dije que no― repetí, extendiendo mis brazos para que no pasara dándome un rodeo.

―¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?― me preguntó, desviando la mirada a la pared y aumentando lo fruncido de su ceño.

―No, vine a hablar contigo y no me iré hasta conseguirlo.

Volteó a verme, cambiando su gesto por uno de interrogación.

―¿De qué quieres hablar?― su tono de voz se había suavizado un poco.

―Quiero saber qué es lo que te está pasando. Hace una semana estabas bien y, de repente, dejaste de hablarme. Lily está preocupado por este cambio de actitud y yo, bueno, no se si decir que me preocupa o me molesta.

―No me está pasando nada, es imaginación de ustedes. Ahora apártate del camino antes de que te aparte yo.

―¿Qué no te está pasando nada?― expresé, ignorando su amenaza- ¡Por el amor a la magia! Que lleves una semana sin hablarme, sin ningún motivo ni razón…

―Sin ningún motivo, dice ella― murmuró.

―¿Qué dijiste?― me interrumpí al escucharle.

―Nada, continua con tu monólogo.

―¿Hay algún motivo para que me hayas dejado de hablar?- interrogué.

―¡Ah! Pero sí me escuchaste― exclamó―. No entiendo para qué me preguntas acerca de lo que dije si me escuchaste perfectamente.

―Sí, Gajeel, te escuché― estaba comenzando a irritarme―. Responde mi pregunta, ¿hice algo para que dejaras de hablarme?

―Esa no fue tu pregunta― dijo.

―Sólo respóndeme y ya― casi grité, de verdad me estaba sacando de quicio.

―Preguntas como si te importara si te hablo o no…

―¡Claro que me importa!― exclamé―. Si no fuera así no estaría aquí perdiendo mi tiempo.

―¡Oh! Está perdiendo su tiempo…― dijo, fingiendo ofenderse.

―No tergiverses mis palabras.

―No las estoy tergi… ter… ¡Eso mismo! Sólo las estoy repitiendo.

―¡Lo que sea!― si, en definitiva, ya estaba fuera de mis cabales―. Explícame qué es lo que te pasa conmigo.

―¿Para qué? Si lo hago te haré perder el tiempo, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

―¿Puedes dejar de ser tan irritante?

―Entonces deja de fastidiarme― gruñó, acercando su rostro al mío, en son de amenaza―. Ve a seguir divirtiéndote con el gusano de biblioteca ese con el que tan bien te la has pasado durante toda la maldita semana y déjame a mí en paz.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Sólo estaba celoso? ¿Por esa estúpida razón me había ignorado todo este tiempo? En mi interior me sentí aliviada al saberlo, tanto que sin querer dejé escapar una pequeña sonrisa, dejando atrás mi molestia por su actitud.

―¿Estás celoso?― me atreví a preguntar.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Gajeel me dirigió una mirada fría y siniestra.

―¿Por qué razón estaría yo celoso de un idiota como ese?

―En realidad sería muy tonto de tu parte si lo estuvieras― comenté en tono de chiste e ignorando su mirada.

―Exacto― murmuró―. No hay manera en la que me sienta celoso porque andas coqueteando con un tipo como ese.

―¿Coqueteando?― susurré, confundida.

―Me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida― continuó, sin escuchar lo que yo había dicho―. Si quieres coquetear con mil tipos a la vez no es mi problema. Después de todo, no somos, ni seremos, nada. Tú puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca, es exactamente lo que hago con la mia.

―¿Eh?

―Por algo no me he detenido en ningún momento de ligarme a cualquier otra. No es divertido jugar con la misma presa durante tanto tiempo consecutivo. Es más, este juego ya está llegando a su final, no te ofendas, es que ya se está tornando ab…

El estruendo de mi mano golpeando su mejilla fue lo último que escuché antes de salir corriendo, lo más rápido que pude, del lugar.

* * *

 **Hello hermosas personitas owo/**

 **Aquí tienen su cap de hoy**

 **Las cosas se pusieron un poquíto fuertes, ¿no creen? Bueno, era algo obvio que las cosas explotarían en algún momento jajaja**

 _ **RubyLRed**_ **perdoooooon, generalmente pienso que más bien los hago súper largos jajajaja llega un momento en el que me digo: "Alice, hasta aquí o te quedarás sin nada para el siguiente" jajajajaja. Y, bueno, Levy no es así, o por lo menos así la veo yo. Ella es muy tímida a su manera, así que lo máximo que puede hacer es robarle un beso y provocarlo un poco, pero de ahí a recibirlo semidesnuda en la cama jajajaja no creo.**

 **En fin, nos vemos la próxima semana**

 **Se despide,**

 **Alice Baskerville Redfox**


	10. X: Consejos y ayuda

_**X: Consejos y ayuda. El estúpido Dragon Slayer busca remediar la situación.**_

La cagué, la cagué, la cagué. ¿Por qué dije todo eso? ¿Estoy demente o qué? La enana de seguro me va a odiar para siempre. No hay manera en la que me perdone por lo que le acabo de decir. Sus ojos al salir… ¡Por Dios! Se veía tan herida. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora del daño que podía hacerle con mis palabras. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Me dejé llevar por lo celos. Verla con ese tipo me dolió, no puedo negarlo, pero eso no me daba el derecho de actuar de esa manera. Esta última semana fue horrible para mí, había tenido que soportar ver como ese niño lindo se llevaba tan bien con la chica a la que amo sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo; es decir, ¿Cómo podía yo evitar que ella se relacionara con él? Él tiene el mismo nivel intelectual que ella, mientras que yo soy un bruto sin remedio. Ella estaría mejor con alguien como él, alguien que se interesara en todo lo que a ella le gustara, alguien que compartiera sus intereses, que supiera de qué hablaba ella todo el tiempo; pero el saberlo no hacía que los celos desaparecieran.

No tenía el valor de ir tras ella, sentía que había perdido el derecho de mostrarme en su presencia después de lo vivido. La había tratado muy mal, catalogándola de cualquiera y dándole a entender que era sólo un juguete para mí. ¿Por qué no escuché las advertencias de Lily? Era obvio que las cosas saldrían mal si seguía usando este método estúpido para lograr que ella se fijara en mí. Había resultado, por lo visto, pero yo mismo lo había estropeado y todo por los malditos celos.

Tenía que haber actuado diferente, haberle hecho frente a la situación de manera distinta. No podía negar que mi táctica había hecho efecto en el corazón de la enana, pero, si hubiese aplicado una estrategia distinta, si hubiese sido franco desde el inicio, esto se podía haber evitado. La situación de "amigos con derechos" se prestaba a este tipo de confusiones, eso era obvio, sin embargo fui lo suficientemente idiota como para no darme cuenta de ello sino hasta ahora, ahora que ya era tarde.

No era tan difícil hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, sólo tenía que haberle dicho a Levy lo que sentía, tenía que haberle abierto mi corazón sin ningún tipo de secretos, haberle dicho que la amaba, sin importar que me hubiese rechazado, eso era mil veces preferible a la situación que estaba viviendo actualmente.

Los regaños de Lily no se hicieron esperar, apenas puse un pie en el umbral de nuestra casa me acosó con reclamos y sermones, claro, no sin antes darme un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, dejándome el labio partido e hinchado. No me dio chance de

explicarme; aunque tampoco yo tenía ganas de hacerlo, no tenía derecho de excusarme y él hubiese sido un muy mal amigo si llegaba a aceptar mis excusas.

―Te lo dije, Gajeel, pero tú nunca me haces caso― me decía, apretando los dientes por la rabia―. Sabía que la ibas a terminar lastimando y aun así fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para confiar en ti.

Me dolió, muchísimo. Lily era mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, escucharle decir que fue una mala decisión confiar en mí era algo que me lastimaba en lo más profundo. Sin embargo no podía quejarme, todo este desastre lo había provocado yo solo, eso era los que merecía.

―¿Qué piensas hacer para remediarlo?― me preguntó, después de más de una hora insultándome y gritándome, como un padre a un hijo idiota.

―No puedo hacer nada― dije, jugando con la bandana de mi cabello que me había quitado en un momento del regaño.

―¿Dejarás todo así?― podía sentir la decepción en su voz―. Justo cuando creo que no puedes ser más estúpido, sales con algo como esto. Te felicito…

―¿Qué puedo hacer, Lily?― interrogué, viéndole con una expresión desesperada―. La lastimé física y psicológicamente cuando la conocí y, es cierto, me perdonó por ello, pero lo hizo porque, según ella, yo sólo cumplía órdenes, cuando ambos estamos conscientes de que mi lado sanguinario se sintió realmente complacido de hacerlo. Sin embargo, esta nueva herida transciende a un nivel más alto, esta vez lastimé sus sentimientos. Ella está allá fuera pensando que sólo estaba jugando con su corazón, que la estaba usando como una más del montón. Ahora dime, ¿cómo puedo yo reparar este daño? No tengo justificación.

―Pues tendrás que buscar la manera de hacerlo― sentenció―. No pretenderás que ella despierte un día curada de su dolor, y en caso de que así sea será porque ya te ha olvidado y sé que no quieres eso, ¿o sí?

―Por supuesto que no― susurré.

―Bien― asintió―¿Qué harás entonces?

―Buscaré la manera de enmendar mi error, aun si ya no tengo oportunidad con ella― no era lo que quería, pero en ese momento sólo pensaba en obtener su perdón.

―No eres tan idiota como creí― concluyó, con una leve risa.

* * *

Claro que pensarlo y hacerlo eran cosas muy distintas. Fui al gremio a buscarla, pero no pude encontrarla por ningún lado, luego fui a su casa y lo único que conseguí fue una paliza por parte de Titania por estar "invadiendo su territorio". Pasé más de medio día buscándola, sin obtener ninguna pista de dónde se encontraba.

Evidentemente no le había dicho nada a nadie sobre lo ocurrido, ya que todos me trataron como si nada. El tarado de Jet sí me dirigió miradas de odio, pero era algo que ocurría todo el tiempo, así que sólo lo ignoré; era obvio que estaba celoso por la preferencia que la enana me demostraba y no necesitaba tener más de dos neuronas para darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Sin saber que más hacer y resignado a la idea de no ver ese día a la enana, me acerqué al tableo de misiones para ver si alguna me llamaba la atención. Fue caso perdido. Mi vista sólo se fijaba en letreros que tuvieran que ver con el uso de información extraída de algún libro, cosas que le gustarían hacer a la enana.

Exasperado, me dirigí a la barra y le pedí a Mirajane algo de beber, para luego ir a sentarme en mi rincón habitual. Estaba concentrado en la contemplación de los nudos en la madera de mi jarra de cerveza cuando un leve olor a vainilla me sacó de mi estupor. Delante de mí estaba la coneja, quien sin aviso de ningún tipo me tomó del brazo y me sacó a rastras del lugar.

―¡Eres un idiota!― espetó al salir.

―Sí, sí, eso lo sé― susurré.

La coneja se sorprendió por mi respuesta.

―¿Lo sabes?― interrogó.

Yo sólo asentí.

―¿Sabes por qué te estoy diciendo esto?

―Claro que lo sé― le confirmé―. La enana te debe haber contado lo que sucedió ayer y estás aquí para matarme por haberla lastimado.

―Matarte como tal… No.

Levanté mi cabeza, la cual, por vergüenza, había mantenido baja, con un brusco movimiento. La coneja me miraba con una expresión de comprensión. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

―Sé lo que piensas: "¿Por qué no me hará nada después de lo que hice si se supone que es su mejor amiga?"― leyó en mí como en un libro―. Sé que no quisiste lastimarla― sentenció―. Estás muy enamorado de ella como para querer hacerlo.

―¿Cómo…? ¿En qué…?― no conseguía formular ninguna pregunta.

Ella sólo se rio de mi torpeza.

―¡Eres demasiado obvio! Destilas amor cada vez que estás cerca de ella. Hasta Natsu se ha dado cuenta de esto.

Mi mandíbula chocó contra el suelo.

―Ayer llegó a mi casa desconsolada― reveló, cambiando a una expresión de seriedad, poco habitual en ella―. Me contó todo lo sucedido, llorando a moco suelto por lo mucho que la lastimaste. Piensa que no es más que uno de tus muchos juguetes y se siente como una idiota. Ya sé, ya sé― dijo una vez que hice ademán de hablar―, sé que ella es la única para ti. Es imposible que salgas con otra chica, apenas y toleras a las demás chicas del gremio, es ilógico pensar que te relaciones con alguna fuera de ahí.

―Entonces, ¿piensas que soy inocente?

―¿Inocente? No― dictaminó―. Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, aunque no fuera verdad nada de lo que le dijiste.

―Ya me perdí…

―Quiero saber por qué le dijiste todo eso.

Guardé silencio, la coneja no me caía mal, pero tampoco me hacía sentir cómodo la idea de descubrir mis sentimientos con ella. Apenas y podía decirle parte de la verdad a Lily, ¿cómo podía abrirme con ella de esa manera?

―Si quieres que abogue por ti con ella― dijo, captando mi atención― tienes que serme totalmente sincero, darme razones para sentir que valdrá la pena meter las manos al fuego por ti.

Suspiré.

―Bien― me decidí―, pero lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí. No es usual que tú estés hablando a solas conmigo y no quiero que nadie malinterprete nada.

―¿Quién haría eso?

―Yo sé por qué lo digo― recalqué―. Vamos a otro lugar y ya.

Ella me dirigió una mirada de confusión, era increíble que aún no se hubiera percatado de la manera en la que Salamander nos había visto cuando ella se acercó a mí, pero bueno, eso los hacía tal para cual, ambos eran lentísimos para algunos temas.

Caminamos hasta el bosque que bordea la cuidad, quería alejarme lo más posible de los oídos entrometidos de los miembros del gremio.

―¿Qué hacemos aquí?

―¡Natsu!― exclamó soprprendida la coneja.

El idiota cabeza de flama nos había seguido hasta acá, sabía que eso pasaría, pero no por eso dejaba de ser molesto. Así se lo expliqué a ella.

―Los traje hasta acá para poder sincerarme sin que los metiches del gremio se enteraran― revelé, cruzándome de brazos y apoyando la espalda en un árbol.

―Bien, empieza a hablar― exigió Salamander con seriedad―. Levy está muy mal y eso no me gusta para nada.

―¿Y tú en qué momento te enteraste?― se volvió a sorprender la coneja.

―Olí las lágrimas de Levy ayer cuando salió de la biblioteca, la seguí para ver si necesitaba ayuda, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla entró en tu casa― comenzó a explicar―. Quise subir pero cuando me acerqué a tu ventana ya estaba soltándolo todo contigo, así que no me quedó de otra que escuchar tras la pared.

Una vena se brotó en la frente de la coneja.

―¿Estabas espiándonos?

―Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Este Salam

―¿Qué tiene de malo?― bufó― ¡Estás irrespetando mi privacidad! ¡Eso es lo que tiene de malo!

―También quería escuchar lo que había pasado con Levy, crecí con ella y todo lo que la lastime me cabrea lo suficiente como para olvidarme de la privacidad.

La coneja se quedó callada por la declaración de la hornilla con patas.

―Igual espías a Lucy sin ningún motivo cada vez que quieres, ¿qué excusas tienes para eso?

―¿Ahora aparece Happy?― gritó la coneja al percatarse de la llegada del exceed azul, para luego reaccionar: ―¿Y cómo es eso de que me espías?

―Bueno, basta ya de hablar de tonterías― declaró Salamander, mientras recibía patadas por parte de la coneja―. Gajeel, comienza a hablar, mira que tengo ganas de golpearte hasta la muerte, así que dame una razón para no hacerlo.

Los otros dos concentraron sus miradas en mí.

―Amo a la enana― empecé a decir―, pero no sé cómo expresar esto que siento por ella.

―Por eso se te ocurrió la idea de jugar a los "amigos con derecho"― susurró la coneja.

Yo sólo asentí.

―¿Por qué no sólo se lo dijiste y ya?― preguntó el gato azul.

―No es tan fácil…

La coneja volteó a verlo en cuanto Salamander dijo eso, dirigiéndole una mirada interrogativa, la cual él esquivó con el rostro visiblemente colorado.

―Así es― confirmé―. Quería decírselo, lo juro, pero no me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos en su totalidad antes de empezar con esta idea. Me dejé llevar por mis instintos.

―¿Y por qué no te sinceraste cuando te diste cuenta?― cuestionó la coneja.

―Porque soy un cobarde― confesé, alzando la vista al cielo―. Mantuve este estúpido juego porque pensé que yo no valía nada para ella y sentía que esta era la única manera de conseguir su cariño.

Hice una pausa para bajar el nudo que se había comenzado a formar en mi garganta. Una cosa era confesarme de esta manera y otra muy diferente el permitirme llorar delante de otras personas.

―Justo cuando pensé en dejar todo esto a un lado y hablar con la verdad se presentó el gusano ese de Blue Pegasus…

―¿Hibiki?― preguntó la coneja.

Yo asentí.

―¿Pasó algo con él?― interrogó Natsu.

―Nada, sólo que la enana me dejó a un lado para irse con ese idiota― dije, entre dientes, tratando de contener la rabia que me daba el recordar.

―En otras palabras― habló el gato―, te sentiste celoso.

Aunque me costara tenía que admitirlo.

―Ella me buscó para hablar por mi alejamiento repentino― continué, deslizando mi espalda por el tronco del árbol y sentándome con la mirada concentrada ahora en el suelo― y de verdad quería aclarar las cosas, pero la idea de perderla, la idea de que ella se diera cuenta de las muchas cosas que tiene en común con ese… gusano… y las pocas, o ninguna, que tiene conmigo, me hicieron decirle toda clase de estupideces, ocasionando todo lo que está sucediendo ahora.

―¿Eso es todo?― preguntó Salamander.

Asentí por respuesta.

―¿Escuchaste eso?― dijo.

Por un instante no entendí a qué se refería, pero al alzar la mirada supe que no era a mí a quien le estaba preguntando eso. No sé en qué momento, pero Levy estaba a unos metros de nosotros, con Lily a sus espaldas, escuchando, obviamente, todo lo que yo había dicho.

Los colores se apoderaron de mi rostro con rapidez.

―Y ahora― dijo Salamander―, vamos a dejarlos solos para que arreglen sus diferencias.

Dicho eso se retiró junto con su gato, la coneja y Lily, dejándome completamente solo con Levy.

* * *

 **Hello personitas hermosas owo/**

 **Con ustedes... *toque de batería* ¡El Cap de hoy!**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado y que esto haya compensado el mal sabor del cap anterior jajajaja**

 **Bueno, hasta la próxima semana 3**

 **Se despide**

 **Alice Baskerville Redofox**


	11. XI: Reconcialiación

_**XI: Reconciliación. Dejando atrás el dolor.**_

Los pasos de Natsu y los demás dejaron de escucharse al poco rato. Quería enfrentar a Gajeel cuando estuviéramos verdaderamente solos.

Mi corazón latía desbocadamente, intenté hablar en varias ocasiones, pero de mi boca no salía ni una palabra. Aún no lograba asimilar lo que había escuchado, es decir, era increíble el hecho de que Gajeel estuviera enamorado de mí, a tal extremo de haber creado todo este teatro y que sus celos se hayan salido de control de esa manera.

Él estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada al tronco del árbol que tenía detrás. No alzaba la mirada, desde que yo había aparecido él sólo se había concentrado en observar el montón de hojas secas que se encontraban a sus pies.

Sabía que tenía que hablar, aclarar esta situación y confesar también mis sentimientos, pero las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta. Mis palmas sudaban y mis piernas parecían hechas de gelatina.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, él decidió hablar:

―Perdón… Por todo…― suspiró―. Sé que no hay perdón que valga, pero igual quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentido por todo lo que dije y lo que hice.

―¿Te arrepientes de lo que me dijiste? ― le pregunté.

Asintió.

―¿Y de todo lo que hiciste?

―Así es― no alzaba la mirada.

―¿Incluyendo los múltiples besos que me diste?

―Sí― respondió de manera automática.

―¿Seguro?

―Sí… ya va…― decidió verme a la cara en ese momento, yo me encontraba a escasos centímetros de él, me había agachado para que nuestras caras quedaran a la misma altura. Se sonrojó al instante―¿No crees que estás muy cerca?

―Mmm… No, estoy bien así― sabía que con esto lo torturaba aun más que aplicando la indiferencia o la distancia entre los dos.

―Pues yo sí pienso que estás demasiado cerca…- susurró con voz ronca.

―Y yo pienso que estamos bien, así que no discutas y aguanta mi cercanía.

Alzó rápidamente la cabeza y parpadeó, incrédulo. Nunca había actuado tan desafiante con él, ni siquiera cuando peleábamos.

―Bien…― murmuró.

―Actuaste muy mal― dije en voz baja. No quería que él viera lo mucho que me lastimó, pero no podía evitar dejar escapar la tristeza.

Gajeel no era solamente el chico del cual estaba enamorada. Era mi compañero de equipo, hasta podría decir que se había convertido en mi mejor amigo. Lo que hizo me había roto en mil pedazos y, a pesar de saber que no eran ciertas, aún me dolían sus palabras.

Cuando salí corriendo del gremio pensé en las muchas cosas que perdería sólo por lo que acababa de suceder. En mi cabeza sólo había lugar para la negatividad. Pensaba en los momentos destruidos gracias a las palabras de Gajeel. No podía volver a hablarle, él me había lastimado y sería una verdadera masoquista si volvía a juntarme con él como si nada hubiese pasado.

También pensaba en Lily. Él se pondría de mi lado, ya que siempre buscaba protegerme y corregir a Gajeel, y esto me hacía sentir culpable, porque se rompería una gran amistad por mi necedad.

―No es necedad, Levy-chan― me había dicho Lu-chan cuando llegué a su casa bañada en llantón y había explicado lo sucedido.

―¿Entonces qué es?

No quería escuchar razones, no quería ver más allá de rabia que sentía por las consecuencias de mis actos. En mi mente sólo podía señalarme a mí como la única responsable de todo lo ocurrido. Para mí era normal que Gajeel sólo quisiera jugar conmigo, no me creía lo suficientemente capaz de conquistarlo.

―Estás enamorada de Gajeel y sólo seguiste su juego creyendo que así lograrías algún avance con él…

―¿Ves que sí es necedad? ― le interrumpí.

―Déjame terminar― dijo―. Actuaste cómo debía de ser, que él torció el rumbo de las cosas es algo muy distinto. Lo que está pasando es culpa de ambos, así que no te mortifiques poniendo toda la carga sobre tus hombros cuando no es así.

En ese momento yo esperaba palabras de aliento, esperaba ira por parte de mi mejor amiga hacia el chico que me había lastimado, por lo tanto su actitud me pareció extraña; por supuesto, entendí el por qué de su calma después de que Natsu me hubiese hecho ir hasta donde ellos se encontraban con Gajeel, sin embargo en el momento no lo sabía, así que me sentía desolada y me empeñaba en seguir encerrada en mi tristeza.

Volviendo al bosque junto con Gajeel, él no había dicho una sola palabra después de percibir el dolor en mi voz. Tenía la vista fija en un punto detrás de mí, reflejando en su mirada la culpa que sentía por haberme herido.

Decidí poner un poco de espacio de por medio, puesto que deseaba que la conversación se encaminara hacia terrenos más serios.

―¿Puedo saber por qué te comportaste de esa manera? ― continué.

―Ya dije que fue por celos…- susurró en respuesta.

―Esa parte la sé― aclaré―. Lo que realmente quiero saber es por qué pensaste que esa sería la mejor solución…

Él se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Podía ver reflejada en su rostro la tortura a la que se estaba sometiendo por la conducta que había tenido; si algo tenía Gajeel era que sus expresiones lo delataban la mayoría del tiempo, para él era muy difícil ocultar algo si no se concentraba en hacerlo.

―No pensé…― confesó, al fin―. Actué por instinto.

―Cosa que no salió para nada bien― murmuré.

―Lo sé, lo sé― dijo, mientras se revolvía el cabello con sus manos―. No tienes que torturarme recordándome lo que hice y lo mal que te hice sentir.

―Tengo que hacerlo― le dije, haciendo un mohín―. Tú me lastimaste, así que te hago sentir mal por eso.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Gajeel sólo se rió y lo hizo de una manera tan sincera, que su risa se me contagió y estuvimos así durante un buen rato. Eso ayudó a aliviar los restos de tensión que aun quedaban entre nosotros.

Sin decirnos nada, supimos que no debíamos hablar más del asunto, así evitábamos cualquier tipo de problema que pudiera provocar alguna palabra innecesaria. Él había pedido perdón y se mostraba verdaderamente arrepentido por lo que había hecho, eso era más que suficiente para mí.

Regresamos al gremio como si nada hubiese ocurrido, igual que en un día normal. Todos sabían lo sucedido, sabían por qué nos habíamos peleado y cómo lo habíamos solucionado; después de todo, los asuntos del gremio les conciernen a todos los miembros del mismo.

―A mi parecer, es una excusa para andar de chismosos― dijo Gajeel, con una muy mala cara, cuando le dije que lo más probable era que todos nos asediaran con preguntas en cuanto cruzáramos umbral del edificio.

No pude evitar reírme.

―No los culpes― le pedí―, ellos quieren lo mejor para todos, por eso quieren saber qué es lo que pasa con nosotros, para saber en qué pueden ayudar.

―Pues, en este caso, no ayudaron en nada― refunfuñó.

Medité un poco.

―Es que, realmente, tú y yo nunca habíamos tenido una pelea de esta manera. Ni siquiera con otro miembro.

―Yo peleo todo el tiempo con los demás.

―Sí, lo sé, pero esas son otro tipo de peleas. Ya estamos acostumbrados a eso en el gremio. Lo de nosotros, en cambio, no entra en esa clasificación.

Él sólo asintió como respuesta.

Entramos al lugar y, como la había predicho, todos nos cayeron encima con preguntas de todo tipo.

―¿Gajeel te hizo llorar de nuevo?

―¿Es verdad que Happy fue quién pensó en el plan para reconciliarlos?

―¿Ya podemos decir que los que apostamos a que ustedes se harían pareja ganamos?

―¡Llamaré a Cana para reclamar mi premio!

―¡Ellos aun no dicen nada así que la apuesta no ha terminado!

Hubiésemos continuado escuchando toda esa clase de preguntas y frases incómodas si Gajeel no se hubiese cansado y los hubiese mandado a paseo a todos. La paciencia no es su fuerte y los chicos sólo consiguieron agotarla de la manera más rápida posible. De hecho, él hubiese destrozado el gremio entero en su arranque de ira de no haber sido por Erza, quien venía llegando de una misión en ese momento y, como de costumbre, decidió imponer el orden en el lugar. Sólo necesitó un buen golpe para dejar noqueado al Dragon Slayer.

Inmediatamente se hizo un silencio de ultratumba y todos volvieron a sus asientos como si nada hubiese pasado. Lily acudió a atender a Gajeel, entre tanto yo decidí sentarme en la barra a beber algo para refrescarme, sabía que el golpe no le haría nada malo, sólo lo dejaría inconsciente por un par de horas.

Había pedido un batido de melón y lo llevaba por la mirad cuando Jet se acercó hasta donde me encontraba, venía con una expresión de pocos amigos y me percaté de que Droy intentaba detenerlo, pero no logré entender el por qué. Resolví esperar y ver qué era lo que le sucedía.

―¿Podemos hablar?― preguntó, en el tono más seco y distante que le había escuchado en todos los años de amistad que llevábamos.

―C-claro― conseguí decir.

―No aquí― espetó, viendo hacia el patio atravez de la ventana.

Sin decir más, dio la media vuelta en dirección al exterior del edificio, en una clara señal de que quería que lo siguiera. Le dirigí una mirada interrogante a Droy y él me respondió con una de evidente preocupación. Algo estaba pasando y, por lo visto, era algo realmente grave.

Jet se detuvo cuando se aseguró de que había puesto una distancia prudente entre nosotros y el gremio.

―Lo que Gajeel te hizo― comenzó a decir―¿se borró de tu mente por completo?

―¿Por qué sacas el tema a colación?

―No será por la evidente cercanía que tienes de un tiempo a esta parte con él, ¿o sí?

Eso no podía ser llamado sarcasmo, la frase llevaba demasiado veneno en ella como para etiquetarla bajo ese nombre.

―Responde, Levy, ¿lo olvidaste?

Su trato era frío. Lastimaba y mucho.

―Respóndeme tú, Jet― supliqué― ¿Por qué decides hablar de esto justo ahora? ¿Qué tiene de malo que me esté relacionando con Gajeel?

―¿Relacionando? ¿A eso le llamas sólo relacionarse?― explotó―. Botas la baba por ese idiota― espetó, señalando al edificio―. No necesito tener dos dedos de frente para darme cuenta de lo que sientes por ese cabeza de metal. ¡Es más que obvio! Así como también es obvio que te enamoraste, a un nivel tan extremo, como para dejar en el pasado lo mucho que te lastimó.

No gritaba, sólo apretaba los dientes y susurraba todas sus palabras. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera y me asustaba, no porque temiera que me hiciera algo, sino no porque sentía que, de seguir en ese estado, decidiría romper todo vínculo conmigo y no quería eso.

Jet y Droy habían sido mis únicos amigos durante casi toda mi vida. Eran mis compañeros de equipo y, según ellos mismos, mis más grandes fans. La sola idea de perder a alguno de los dos me parecía terrorífica.

―Volvamos a adentro, Jet― le pedí―. Hablaremos de esto, si quieres, cuando estés más tranquilo.

Resopló.

―No quiero. Quiero zanjar este asunto hoy mismo.

Sentí que mi corazón se encogía, en respuesta a lo que rondaba por mi mente.

―Te repito mi pregunta, por si no la entendiste bien, ¿olvidaste el daño que Gajeel te causó cuando lo conociste? ¿Ya se borraron de tu cuerpo las marcas dejadas por las heridas que te ocasionó aquella noche? Dímelo, porque en el mío no han desaparecido.

Negué con la cabeza.

―Y, siendo así― continuó―, ¿revoloteas como una idiota a su alrededor?

―Nosotros lo perdonamos…

―¿Nosotros?― siseó― ¡Ustedes fueron quienes lo perdonaron! ¡Yo no! Jamás lo he perdonado, ni pienso hacerlo.

Su cuerpo temblaba debido a toda la rabia que sentía. Rabia que, sin tener la necesidad de preguntar, sabía que llevaba en su interior durante todos estos años.

―Tú, Droy, todos en el gremio se dejaron llevar por… Ni siquiera sé decir por qué― bufó―. Es tosco y grosero, se comporta como un salvaje. No tiene ningún tipo de encanto.

―Para ti no los tiene…― susurré.

―¿Y para ti sí?

De repente recordé su torpeza a la hora de hablar, sus intentos de encajar en mi mundo, su pasión por la música, lo entregado que se muestra cuando algo le interesa de verdad, el cariño que nos demostraba a mí y a Lily. Recordé todas las virtudes que posee y respondí sin dudar:

―Sí.

―No puedo creerlo…

―Yo no puedo creer que todavía le guardes rencor― dije, recobrando el valor―. Es cierto, lo que Gajeel nos hizo estuvo mal. La excusa de que estaba siguiendo las órdenes de su maestro no es válida, ya que era obvio que lo hacía por placer también, sin embargo eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Cierto, aun nos quedan cicatrices, tanto físicas como mentales, pero guardando rencor sólo logramos que esas cicatrices nos duelan tanto como nos dolieron en el momento de ser provocadas.

―¿Cómo no quieres que me duelan cuando veo a quien las provocó pasearse tranquilo por mi gremio y veo a mis amigos compartir con él como si nunca nos hubiese dañado? Pasamos por muchos tragos amargos por su culpa. Los tres estuvimos en cama durante semanas, Lucy fue secuestrada, nuestro gremio destruido y nuestros amigos apaleados por culpa de él.

―No fue sólo su culpa― le interrumpí― y eso lo sabes de sobra. Él participó, cierto, pero no fue sólo él quien hizo todo eso. Ya es hora de que lo perdones, él ya expió sus pecados. Nos defe

más quieres que haga para que puedas perdonarlo? ¿Quieres crucificarlo tú también en medio de la cuidad? ¿Quieres lastimarlo hasta romperle cada hueso de su cuerpo? ¿Eso es lo que te haría feliz? Sí es así, dímelo, para saber que uno de mis más grandes amigos ha caído a un nivel mucho más bajo que el de cualquier escoria.

Pude darme cuenta de la lucha que se estaba librando en su interior. Jet no era así, él no poseía esos sentimientos tan horribles que estaba demostrando en ese momento. Su bondad, su alegría, su amabilidad, estaban luchando contra las tinieblas del rencor en su corazón.

―Basta ya, por favor― rogué, en un susurro implorante―, basta de todo esto. Deja las cosas del pasado, ahí, en el rincón de las cosas que ocurrieron y fueron olvidadas. Deja de traer a tu mente todos esos recuerdos dolorosos. Gajeel ha demostrado su valía, reconócelo. Él no tiene nada en tu contra y sé que se arrepiente, con cada fibra de su ser, de todo lo que nos hizo.

»Todos lo perdonamos, ¿por qué no puedes hacer tú lo mismo? El único que se está lastimando con ese rencor improductivo ere tú, nadie más.

Su cabeza estaba baja y el suelo a sus pies húmedo. Sin dudarlo me acerqué y lo rodeé con mis brazos, transmitiéndole todo mi apoyo en ese simple gesto.

Jet lloró como un niño desconsolado, pero, al fin, dejó la amargura de ese pasado doloroso atrás.


	12. XII: ¡Aclaremos las cosas!

_**XI: ¡Aclaremos las cosas! Confesando lo que llevamos dentro~**_

Me desperté sintiéndome como si me hubiesen dado una jodida paliza. No entendía por qué mi cuerpo se sentía tan magullado, hasta que recordé lo último que había pasado: todos nos acosaban a preguntas a la enana y a mí, así que decidí ponerle fin armando una revuelta y golpeándoles hasta que se callaran, todo esto hasta que la Titania apareció y me dejó knock out.

Me di cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería del gremio. ¿Por qué demonios me trajeron hasta la enfermería? ¿Acaso era una nena debilucha que necesitaba descanso por un simple golpe? Bueno, reflexioné, después de un golpe de la Titania cualquiera necesitaría un poco de reposo, esa mujer golpeaba como una bestia.

Busqué con la mirada a la enana, creyendo que estaría conmigo en la habitación, pero no la encontré por ningún lado. Salí al salón principal, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Como un perro cazador alcé mi nariz para detectar su aroma en el ambiente. Lo sé, parezco acosador de primer nivel, pero no me culpen, quería hablar con ella, así que quería encontrarla lo más pronto posible sin la innecesaria búsqueda por medio Fiore.

Detecté su aroma a libros y a madera a poca distancia del gremio, en el patio trasero, acompañada por un olor a…

―Maldito Rayo de mierda…― solté esa maldición con toda la rabia del mundo.

Sabía que no me debía sentir celoso, ella sentía lo mismo que yo, no lo había dicho, pero yo sabía que así era.

Pensando con cabeza fría, ella y yo debíamos aclarar todo de una vez por todas. No me malentiendan, no me molestaba para nada esos besos robados que nos habíamos dado, pero yo quería algo más y ella merecía ese algo más. Ser sólo amigos no era una opción y ser amigos con derecho ya no era un plan viable para mi, había aprendido mi lección y había descubierto mis sentimientos en el proceso.

Sin embargo, este no era ese momento, no con el estúpido Rayo ahí presente.

Sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué cautelosamente al lugar donde se encontraban. Lo que encontré no me gustó para nada. El idiota Rayo ese se encontraba muy instalado en el pecho de MI enana, aferrado a ella como si de un salvavidas se tratara.

Justo cuando iba a dar un paso al frente para arrancarle la cabeza a ese imbécil escuché un hipido. Mi rabia creció al pensar que provenía de Levy, pero al concentrarme en la escena me di cuenta de que era Jet el que estaba hipando como un bebé. Algo había pasado entre ellos para que él estuviera llorando de esa manera.

Sentí que lo mejor era no interrumpir, así que sólo me recargué a la pared de la salida y esperé a que las cosas se calmaran afuera.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron en completo silencio, luego comenzaron a hablar en susurros. Podría haberlos escuchado, pero sentí que no era correcto. Yo no pintaba nada en esa amistad, meterme o escuchar a hurtadillas sería una gran falta de respeto y una manera segura de ser mandado a la mierda por parte de Levy, así que mantuve mi mente concentrada en captar el bullicio creado dentro del gremio por los demás.

Entraron al poco rato, por estar oculto tras la pared Jet no me vio al pasar, con Levy iba a pasar lo mismo pero la tomé por el brazo con cuidado antes de que siguiera de largo.

―G-Gajeel― tartamudeó― ¿Qué haces? ¿No estabas espiando?

Justo lo que no quería que pensara.

―¡Claro que no! Estaba buscándote cuando te encontré hablando con el idiota ese― señalé con la barbilla―. Me quedé aquí esperando a que terminaran de hablar y entraras.

Entrecerró los ojos y me vio como quien no cree lo que le dicen.

―¿Y no escuchaste nada de lo que hablamos?

Negué con la cabeza.

―¿Ni siquiera con tu súper oído de Dragon Slayer?

Volví a negar.

Pensó un poco y luego asintió, por alguna extraña razón me había creído.

―Y bien…― comenzó― ¿Qué querías?

Su mirada era extraña. Me veía con una mezcla de ansiedad, nervios y ¿coquetería? Pensar en que tuviera razón con lo último me ponía un poco nervioso, la enana sabía cómo acorralarme y, si se le ocurría hacer alguna movida así en ese momento, perdería toda mi concentración y no podría hablar bien con ella.

Carraspeé antes de hablar.

―¿Podemos hablar?

―¿Hablar? ¿De qué?― me pregunta, dedicándome una sonrisa inocente.

Sabe de qué hablo, sabe y se hace la inocente. Está consciente de que, por la atmosfera del momento, dejamos la conversación en un punto muerto, sin embargo quiere jugar ahora que trato de retomarla.

―De lo que hablábamos hace unas… ¿qué? ¿Dos horas atrás?

―No, no sé de qué hablas― dice, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba jugando, se le ocurría jugar conmigo en este momento en el que quiero ir en serio. No sé si reír, molestarme o devolverle el juego. Decido optar por lo último.

Me acerco lentamente a ella, sin decir nada y manteniendo una expresión neutral, no quiero que note mis intenciones de jugar. Quiero ponerla nerviosa.

—¿Y si hago que te acuerdes?— le susurro, colocando mi mano en su cintura y llevándola suavemente a la pared, arrinconándola entre esta y mi cuerpo.

Sus mejillas se llenaron de rojo y su respiración se alteró; sin embargo, contrario a lo que esperaba, rodeó mi cuello con sus manos y me acercó a ella. Podía escuchar sus acelerados latidos y ver los nervios reflejarse en su mirada, cosa que mandó de manera automática un corrientazo a cada esquina de mi cuerpo.

—Adelante— dijo, no sin cierto temblor en su voz—. Quiero ver cómo haces que yo recuerde.

A la mierda se fueron todos mis pensamientos apenas ella terminó de pronunciar la última palabra. Como quien está sumamente hambriento, mi boca buscó la suya, la cual me dio una cálida bienvenida.

Levy se aferró a mí con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas en mi costado. Por un momento me sentí en el cielo, pero luego recordé el infierno que desató este mismo tipo de acciones y, con una gran fuerza de voluntad, me separé suavemente de esos labios que me volvían loco.

Ella alzó la mirada y me dedicó un gesto de interrogación. Deslicé mis manos al final de su espalda y la atraje aún más hacia mí, fundiéndonos en un abrazo calmado. Aunque no lo entendía, Levy rodeó mi cintura en respuesta y apoyó su mejilla en mi pecho –o, bueno, casi en mi estómago debido a nuestras estaturas-.

—No quiero que volvamos a caer en lo que ha venido pasando estos últimos días— susurré, depositando un beso en su cabeza.

Por su cercanía pude sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, provocando el mismo efecto en el mío.

—Es inevitable—dijo.

—¿A qué te refieres?— interrogué.

Volvió a elevar su mirada y, viendo directo a mis ojos, me dijo:

—Me refiero a que no quiero detenerlo— rubor leve cubrió su rostro—. No quiero que esto se acabe. Me gusta besarte, me gusta que me beses—enterró su rostro en mi pecho una vez más y aumentó un poco más la fuerza de su abrazo—. Más allá de todas las confusiones que se crearon, me sentí feliz con cada beso que me diste.

Me quedé congelado en el sitio. Mi cabeza estaba saturada con tantos pensamientos y mi corazón no sabía en cuál de todas las emociones que sentía concentrarse. Podía sentir el leve temblor de Levy entre mis brazos, ella debía estar peor que yo, puesto que fue quien confesó todo eso.

Sentía la garganta seca, pero tenía que decir algo.

—¿Q-quieres...?— tartamudeé—. ¿Q-quieres continuar con esto?

Asintió tímidamente.

Quería gritar de dicha, quería saltar de la alegría, pero debía controlarme, mi personalidad (o por lo menos la que muestro usualmente) no es así, sí hiciera algo como eso era muy probable que la enana se asustara y no quería eso.

Con suavidad, apreté un poco más mi abrazo y deposité un beso en su cabeza. Lo que me había dicho me había hecho el hombre más feliz de este puto mundo.

—Mañana espérame en tu casa al mediodía— susurré.

—¿Para qué?— preguntó con inocencia.

—Mañana lo verás— respondí, dedicándole una sonrisa—. Sólo espérame a la hora que te dije, ¿vale?

Me despedí de ella con algo de prisa, quería llegar a casa para hablar con Lily, contarle todo lo que había sucedido y pedirle ayuda, mañana sería el día en el que haría _esa_ pregunta, el día en el que formalizaría todo con Levy. Ya estaba harto de este juego y quería ponerle fin.

* * *

 **Hola, personitas hermosas owo/**

 **Espero que este cap les haya gustado y que compense el desvío de la semana pasada xD**

 _ **RubyLRed**_ **me hubiese encantado lo mismo, pero las cosas no pueden avanzar tan rápido jajaja apenas están descubriendo las cosas, pero pronto te compensaré esto 3**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Alice Baskerville Redfox**


	13. XIII: Pijamada, cita y una gran pregunta

_**XIII: Pijamada, cita y una gran pregunta~**_

No sabía qué tenía en mente Gajeel, sólo estaba consciente del manojo de nervios en el que estaba convertida y Lu-chan se daba perfecta cuenta de ello.

― Sólo es una cita, Levy-chan― dijo mi amiga, con sorna.

Volteé a verla rápidamente. Ni siquiera se me había cruzado la idea por la cabeza y mi expresión debía delatarme, puesto que estaba privada de la risa en mi cama.

―¿U-una cita?― balbuceé, no podía creer que esto pudiera ser una cita.

―Sí, Levy-chan, una cita― respondió― ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Negué suavemente.

―No puedo creerlo, eso es ser muy lenta― comentó, mientras seguía ojeando la revista en sus manos.

¿Me decía lenta a mí cuando ella no se daba cuenta de que Natsu botaba la baba por ella? ¡Eso era increíble!

Después de lo sucedido con Gajeel me había ido directamente a donde mi amiga se encontraba regañando a Natsu y a Gray y me la llevé a rastras a mi casa. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre todo el asunto y ¿quién más aparte de mi mejor amiga y una de las personas involucradas en el asunto de la reconciliación de unas horas atrás?

En un inicio creyó que la regañaría por haberme dejado a solas con Gajeel, pero eso se borró de su mente apenas le empecé a contar lo que ocurrió después de que ella y Natsu se fueran. Se puso como niña pequeña emocionada con una novela mientras escuchaba lo que yo le decía. Luego de eso se sentó en mi cama y comenzó a ojear una de mis revista, con el objetivo de encontrar la combinación perfecta de peinado, ropa y maquillaje para mi salida del día siguiente con Gajeel.

Sin decir nada, se levantó de su peculiar asiento y fue directo a mi closet, revolviendo las gavetas y sacando lo que mejor le parecía.

―Siempre vistes o muy aniñada o muy sexy― comentó, mientras seguía examinando mis cosas―. Tenemos que conseguirte algo diferente, una combinación que jamás te hayamos visto. Algo que junte ambos estilos, pero aún no sé qué...

Me miró con detenimiento, luego tomó la revista una vez más y después volvió con ella al armario.

Pensé en lo que había dicho sobre mi estilo. Siempre vestía con vestidos tiernos o con shorts y camisas cortas o, también, con ropa muy estrecha. Analizando en frío, tenía razón.

Dejé que siguiera en su búsqueda, mientras yo sacaba todo lo que tenía de accesorios y maquillaje, sabía que al terminar con el closet ella buscaría directamente estas cosas, así que mejor estar preparada.

―Pruébate esto― me dijo, al cabo de un rato, extendiéndome un suéter de color vinotinto que dejaba expuestos los hombros, una falda negra y unas pantimedias semi trasparentes negras, también, que llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo―. Ponte eso con...― agregó mientras rebuscaba en el closet por algo más― estos― me extendió unos botines de tacón alto de color vino.

Las cosas que sostenía entre mis brazos eran piezas que nunca en mi vida había usado, las había comprado porque pensaba que se verían bonitas en mí, pero, al probármelas en mi cuarto, me había sentido muy incómoda como para usarlas en la calle.

Con algo de resignación pasé al baño y me cambié mi cómoda pijama de conejos por este conjunto sacado de revista de moda. Al salir con todo puesto Lu-chan se puso a brincar y palmotear emocionada.

―¡Te ves preciosa!― dijo.

―¿Segura?― pregunté, algo nerviosa.

―¡Por supuesto!― exclamó―. Sin embargo, vas a probarte esto también― ordenó, extendiéndome otro grupo de ropa.

Esta vez se trataba de un short aquamarine, una camisa sin mangas de cuello duro de color blanca y una correa delgada, blanca también, con un lindo lazo por hebilla, todo esto acompañado de unas zapatillas de color crema que combinaban con una pequeña cartera del mismo color, la cual se encontraba también entre el montón que me había entregado.

Al poco tiempo salí del baño y la reacción de mi amiga fue la misma que minutos atrás.

―No entiendo cómo, teniendo toda esta ropa tan bonita, siempre vistes de la misma manera― comentó.

―No lo sé― respondí, con un encogimiento de hombros―. Paso más tiempo pensando en cuál será el próximo libro que leeré que en la próxima combinación que usaré.

―Tendré que pasar por aquí más seguido, así te ayudo a escoger― respondió riendo.

No pude evitar reír también, Lu-chan siempre ha sabido equilibrar inteligencia y estilo, puede estar muy concentrada en la escritura de su novela o estar leyendo varios libros a la vez y, aún así, verse fabulosa y a la última moda.

―Y... ¿Cuál escogerás?― me interrogó.

Lo pensé un poco.

―El último― respondí―. El anterior me gustó mucho, pero lo veo más para una salida nocturna.

―¡Bien! Mañana escogeremos el peinado y el maquillaje― declaró.

Después de eso hablamos un poco más hasta que nos quedamos dormidas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lu-chan trabajó en los toques finales de mi apariencia mejor que un abeja obrera. Se despertó super temprano, para luego despertarme a mí. Me ordenó que me bañara inmediatamente mientras ella se encargaba del desayuno. Después de desayunar se dedicó a hacerme una limpieza facial completa.

Sentía que estaba exagerando un poco, a Gajeel le gustaba tal y como era, pero cuando se lo dije sólo me respondió que confiara en ella, así que decidí relajarme y dejarla ser.

―Ahora sí― afirmó, luego de terminar todo el proceso―, voltea a verte.

No me reconocí. Era nuevo para mí verme de esa manera. Mi cabello estaba recogido en un pequeño moño debajo de mi oreja izquierda, mientras que unos pocos rizos caían en un ligero flequillo en mi frente. El maquillaje era tan ligero que apenas y se notaba, sólo se veía el labial color rosa pálido y el leve delineado en el párpado inferior; el rubor pasaba desapercibido.

Todo el look era una mezcla entre mis dos estilos.

―Tu galán acaba de llegar― anunció.

Me asomé a la ventana y, efectivamente, ahí estaba, parado frente a la entrada del complejo.

―Suerte, Levy-chan― me dijo, para después abrazarme.

Con un asentimiento y una fuerte inspiración, salí de mi hogar para encontrarme con él.

* * *

Gajeel nunca ha sido un hombre de muchas palabras, mucho menos de expresar sus emociones de una manera exageradamente abierta, sin embargo, a pesar de saber eso, su silencio me preocupaba un poco.

Apenas llegué a donde se encontraba me vio como si observara la cosa más asombrosa existente en el mundo, gesto que me puso más nerviosa de lo que ya me encontraba y provocó que mi corazón latiera tan rápido que sentía que me perforaría el pecho. Sin embargo, no dijo absolutamente nada y sólo dio la media vuelta, indicándome con esto que lo siguiera.

―¿A dónde vamos?― pregunté después de un largo rato de caminata silenciosa.

―Es un sorpresa― se le notaba un poco nervioso, eso me tranquilizó un tanto.

Durante el trayecto me fijé en como iba vestido. Llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa de algodón gris y una chaqueta beige. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta bajo su nuca. Se veía diferente. Me gustaba ese estilo.

Nos alejábamos del centro de la cuidad, llegando a las zonas menos concurridas y donde se encontraban las tiendas más raras. Durante el paseo mi mente no dejaba de maquinar a dónde podríamos estar yendo.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar más tiempo.

Nos detuvimos frente a una pequeña, pero hermosa, tienda de estilo antiguo. Al entrar, lo primero que te recibía era el reconfortante aroma del café y el pan. Aunque había comido recientemente el olor provocó que mi estómago emitiera un ligero gruñido, sonido que Gajeel escuchó claramente.

―Me alegra que tengas hambre, enana― dijo, con una pequeña risa.

En cualquier otro momento me hubiese ruborizado y le hubiese reñido, pero teníamos tanto tiempo en silencio que, la broma más que pesada, me resultó reconfortante.

―¿No desayunaste?― me preguntó, mientras me conducía a una mesa que, al parecer, ya había reservado.

―Sí, pero...

―¿Pero...?

―Lu-chan se quedó anoche en mi casa y esta mañana me hizo el favor de cocinar.

Alzó una ceja o, bueno, el intento de ceja. A veces me preguntaba si no tenía o se las depilaba para dejar a la vista sus perforaciones.

―¿Acaso la Coneja cocina mal?― interrogó.

―No es eso, es que desde hace un tiempo está a dieta y cocinó muy poco para el desayuno de hoy...― conté, con un ligero suspiro.

―Pues, alégrate, puedes comer todo lo que quieras hoy― dijo, mientras me extendía el menú―. Así te recuperas de ese escaso desayuno.

Compartí tanto tiempo con Gajeel que ya tenía parte de su apetito. Cuando le tocaba cocinar me servía platos enormes y me daba mucha pena dejarle parte de la comida en ellos sabiendo que se había esforzado mucho para prepararlo, así que me comía todo sin chistar; hasta que llegó un momento en el que mi estómago se había adaptado a esas cantidades algo exageradas.

El menú era muy variado, había panes de todos los tipos con rellenos variados, tortas, pays, helados, galletas, empanadas dulces y saladas, malteadas y café, también incluía almuerzos.

Por ser casi la una de la tarde, decidí ordenar algo de almuerzo, así que pedí un plato de arroz con filete de cerdo y ensalada más una malteada de chocolate. Gajeel, en cambio, pidió un cerdo gigante para él sólo, junto con una guarnición de al menos un kilo de papas asadas y tres kilos de arroz, más un jarra de cerveza.

Ver la comida cuando llegó me hizo reír demasiado, a lo cual Gajeel me observó con gesto interrogativo.

―Y decías que era yo la que tenía hambre― comenté.

―Mira la hora― dijo, en un susurro―, es normal que tenga hambre.

Podía ser muy grandote y todo lo que quisiera, pero tenía un lado adorable que, aunque luchara, no podía esconder.

Terminamos de almorzar y, sin decirme nada, llamó al mesero e hizo un pedido que, por más que me esforcé, no pude escuchar. Al poco rato el chico volvió con un pastel de chocolate, dos enormes tazas de café con espuma y una caja envuelta con papel naranja y listones azules. Colocó la torta en el medio, cortando dos rebanadas y poniéndolas frente a nosotros junto con las tazas de café; la caja, en cambio, la dejó en manos de Gajeel.

―Adelante― me dijo―, espero te guste.

¿Gustarme? Eso era nada para lo que sentí al probar el primer bocado. La torta era de chocolate, con chocolate y más chocolate, era más que perfecta, era sublime. Y el café, ni se diga.

Aunque la maravilla de lo que estaba consumiendo no me hacía olvidar la caja que se encontraba resguardada en el regazo de Gajeel. Mi mente estaba dando mi vueltas sobre qué podría ser . Estaba forrada con mis colores favoritos, por lo tanto, eso me hacía pensar que era para mí. Sin embargo, Gajeel continuaba hablando conmigo como si nada. Al terminar de comernos nuestras respectivas rebanadas y de tomarnos nuestros cafés, sólo pidió que colocaran para llevar el resto de la torta y que le trajeran la cuenta.

Al poco tiempo volvió el mesero con lo solicitado. Me sentí un poco decepcionada al ver que la torta venía envuelta en un caja muy parecida a la que Gajeel sostenía. En seguida concluí que esa era la manera de envolver del local.

―Vamos, enana― me llamó―. El siguiente lugar nos espera.

Fui detrás de él, por segunda vez en el día, hasta que llegamos a un enorme edificio. Gajeel entró en él y más atrás fui yo. Subimos hasta el tercer piso del mismo, en este se encontraba una enorme librería que hacía las veces de biblioteca.

―Tantos años viviendo en Magnolia y nunca habías venido, ¿verdad?

Mi expresión debió delatarme para que él dijera eso.

―Realmente no― respondí, sin poder dejar de mirar a mi al rededor.

El sitio era extenso, tenía muchos libreros. Era muchísimo más grande que la biblioteca principal de la ciudad. El estilo era una fusión de lo antiguo con lo moderno, algo único e indescriptible.

―Ven― Gajeel me tomó con delicadeza de un brazo y me condujo a un pasillo al azar.

Durante un buen rato estuvimos paseando por el lugar, ojeando los libros que nos parecían interesantes y comentando sobre ellos. En un determinado momento Gajeel tomó una cesta de madera de las que se encontraban en la entrada.

―Toma los que quieras y ponlos aquí― dijo―. Podemos sentarnos en la terraza a leer si queremos pero, como no tenemos tiempo, hoy compraremos simplemente.

Seguido de esto, metió tres libros de magia y metal en ella.

Por un instante dudé, me daba un poco de pena abusar de él y meter una cantidad que no pudiera pagar, pero, al ver mi duda, me regañó y me aseguró tener suficiente como para comprar todo lo que había en el lugar. Así que, entre risas, comencé a escoger los que más me llamaban la atención, hasta que, de un momento a otro, teníamos un total de cuarenta y dos libros entre los dos.

―Ve saliendo a la terraza― indicó―. Voy a pagar esto y te alcanzo.

La terraza no tenía nada que envidiarle al resto del lugar. Era un espacio con piso y paredes de madera, mesas del mismo material y muchas plantas como decoración. Pequeños rosales y magnolias en macetas rodeaban la zona, dándole un toque romántico y relajante.

Habíamos estado tanto tiempo dentro, escogiendo libros y hablando de cualquier tema, que ya el día estaba llegando a su fin.

Apoyé mis brazos en el balcón y observé como los últimos rayos de sol acariciaban gentilmente mi ciudad. De repente sentí como unas bolsas eran dejadas en una mesa detrás de mí y, enseguida, unos brazos rodeaban con delicadeza mi cintura.

―Hoy te ves hermosa― susurró en mi oído.

Un ligero calor se acumuló en mis mejillas, acompañado de un hormigueo agradable en mi estómago.

Su aroma llegó a mi nariz debido a la cercanía, era como una combinación del metal que lo caracterizaba junto con algo dulce, algo como la esencia del romero, sí, debía ser romero.

―Disculpa por no decirlo esta mañana, me sentía muy nervioso y, cuando te vi... ¡Dios! Aún no sé cómo expresarlo― confesó.

Sentía un maremoto de emociones en ese momento. Como dije antes, él nunca ha sido un hombre de expresar lo que siente y el hecho de estar escuchando esas palabras venir de él me hacía sentir la chica más feliz de todo el mundo.

―Date la vuelta, por favor― pidió.

Hice lo que solicitó.

―Toma― extendió la caja que el mesero le había llevado―. Sé que has estado todo el día preguntándote qué es lo que hay aquí.

―No es cierto― rebatí, con un pequeño puchero, mientras tomaba en mis manos la caja.

A lo que el respondió con una pequeña risa y una sonrisa ladina.

Con cuidado, fui desenvolviendo el obsequio, desatando los listones de tal manera que no resultaran dañados en el proceso. Al abrir la caja, me di cuenta de que eran varias las cosas que contenía, entre ellas había: una caja de bombones con relleno de licor, seis bandanas de distintos colores y una caja pequeñita con un sobre naranja de bordes blancos.

―Abre la caja primero― me indicó.

Así lo hice. En su interior estaba un conjunto de pulsera, anillo y collar. La pulsera y el collar tenían dijes de libros, gatos y rosas. Y el anillo representaba una rama de un rosal, enredándose en mi dedo y culminando en un cuarzo rosa redondo y brillante. Todas las piezas estaban hechas de plata.

―¿Tú hiciste esto?― le pregunté.

Él asintió.

―Disculpa que estén de esa manera, es la primera vez que manejo plata y no soy muy bueno en eso.

―¿Bromeas? ¡Están perfectos!― expresé, mientras me colocaba mi regalo―. ¿Qué tal me quedan?― interrogué, exhibiendo las joyas.

―Preciosas...― susurró, acercándose poco a poco a mí.

―Gracias― dije, mientras él terminaba de llegar a mí y yo envolvía mis brazos en su cuello.

Sin decir nada, su rostro fue bajando hasta el mío, depositando en mis labios un beso suave y dulce, un beso con sabor a café.

Antes de que ganara intensidad, nos separamos, puesto que sus manos ya se encontraban paseándose por mi cintura y las mías se estaban colando bajo su camisa.

Estuvimos abrazados durante un rato, con él detrás de mí y sus brazos rodeándome entera. Observábamos la ciudad desde el balcón, como era iluminada por las luces de las casas, parecía un hermoso diorama.

―Ahora― susurró―, abre el sobre.

En él sólo había un pequeño papel, en el cual se podían leer las palabras:

 _"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

* * *

 **Hello, personitas hermosas de este planeta 3**

 **Acá tienen el cap de la semana, recién salido del horno xD por un momento me asusté porque pensé que no podría tenerlo a tiempo x.x**

 **¿Recuerdan que les dije que tengo este fic en otra plataforma? Ps ¡Ya alcancé al fic en la otra página! En ese estaba actualizado hasta el cap 12 o.o y ahora ya están a la par nwn y el próximo cap ya se está cocinando ewe**

 **No vemos la próxima semana, mis adorados tesoros 3 ¡Los amodoro! :***

 **Se despide,**

 **Alice Baskerville Redfox.**


	14. XIV: Respuestas, alerta y besos

**_XVI: Respuestas, alerta y besos~_**

Esperaba su respuesta con tanto nerviosismo que no me sentía yo mismo. Deseaba escuchar lo que ella diría, pero al mismo tiempo me aterraba recibir palabras de rechazo. Una parte de mí me decía a gritos que dejara la estupidez, ella no me rechazaría, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado y todo lo que me había demostrado; sin embargo, no me sentía seguro y era esto lo que me tenía temblando en mis adentros.

Levy tenía más de medio siglo -sí, medio siglo, ¿ok?- observando mi nota. No decía ni una sola palabra, no se movía para nada y, lo peor de todo, tenía la cabeza gacha, por lo tanto, no me dejaba ver la expresión de su rostro.

Quería decirle algo para cortar la tensión, algo que la hiciera volver a la realidad, pero nada se me ocurría. Sin saber qué hacer, dejé que mi cuerpo actuara por su cuenta y me acerqué un poco a ella, con movimientos lentos, ya que no quería asustarla. Tomé su mano con cuidado y la llevé a la mesa donde había dejado nuestras cosas previamente. Con delicadeza la ayudé a sentarse y luego me senté en la silla de enfrente.

Al cabo de un rato vi como hacía varios intentos de hablar, así como también parecía pensar mejor sus palabras y cerraba la boca en un rápido movimiento. La situación me traía loco. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esa expresión sólo la usaba cuando estaba dudando de lo que iba a decir. Como conclusión: me asustaba mucho aquello sobre lo que estuviera dudando ella en ese momento.

─G-Gajeel─ dijo, por fin, con un suave tono.

Me aferré al borde del asiento, atento a lo que vendría a continuación.

─Yo...

Tú... ¿Tú qué? ¡Por un demonio, que hablara ya!

─N-no puedo decir que esto no lo esperaba─ ok, hasta ahora vamos bien. ¿Qué dirás a continuación?─, sin embargo, una parte de mí aún no puede creer que esto esté pasando.

¡Pues créelo! Estoy al borde de un colapso nervioso.

─Me siento inmensamente feliz por todo lo que ha venido pasando entre tú y yo─ alzó su rostro y me dedicó la mirada más dulce que he recibido a lo largo de toda mi miserable vida─. En un inicio fue muy confuso, pero luego fue tomando forma y hoy... ¡Dios! Hoy ha sido espectacular─ comentó, con emoción─. Y esto...─ agregó, alzando la nota─. Esto ha sido lo más hermoso de todo.

Volvió a bajar la mirada pero, esta vez, ese gesto me llenó de una calma indescriptible.

─La respuesta es sí.

Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en los míos, mostrando una serenidad en su expresión comparable a la de un ángel.

Siempre creí que la felicidad no estaba hecha para mí. Desde muy pequeño había llevado una vida algo deshonesta, mi padre se había ido de mi lado sin darme ninguna explicación y, luego de esto, me había unido a un gremio que, fácilmente, podía ser considerado un gremio oscuro. Golpeé, saboteé y humillé al gremio que, más adelante, me abriría las puertas sin importar mi pasado y las cosas que les había hecho.

En mi interior, no era más que un maldito bastardo que no merecía ni la menor muestra de bondad. No obstante, la vida me estaba regalando, cada vez más, momentos llenos de dicha, ocasiones que me hacían sentir una enorme paz.

Este, sin embargo, era un momento que superaba con creces a todos los demás. Este instante opacaba la felicidad sentida anteriormente.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de mi desbocado corazón, me incorporé y fui directamente a estrellar mis labios con los de mi ahora novia. La sensación provocada por el inmediato contacto fue mucho más sublime de lo que esperaba. Cierto, había besado esos hermosos labios una infinidad de oportunidades anteriormente, pero esta vez lo hacía en una condición diferente. Ya no era un beso robado a la chica de la que estaba enamorado y no sabía qué sentía ella por mí. No. Este era un beso dado a mi novia, a la chica que había correspondido mis sentimientos.

Me obligué a separarnos cuando sentí que las cosas estaban subiendo un poco de tono, no quería asustarla con una actitud tan acelerada.

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y sus labios formaban una hermosa "o". Con suavidad, pasé el dorso de mi mano por su mejilla, detallando cada curva de su bellísimo rostro. No podía sentirme más atraído de lo que ya estaba.

─Eres hermosa, ¿sabes?─ susurré.

─Gajeel Redfox, ¿quién iba a pensar que serías tan cursi?─ comentó, con una ligera risa, mientras veía hacia el piso.

─Son cosas que ni yo esperaba de mí, en realidad─ contesté, con una sonrisa. Tomé su barbilla para hacerla mirarme. Sus ojos brillaban expectante─. Pero no puedes culparme, es el efecto que provocas─ me encogí de hombros, mientras la atraía hacia mí, pasando mi brazo por su cintura y pegándola lo más posible a mi cuerpo.

─Supongo que poseo otro tipo de magia aparte de mi _Solid Script─_ su tono de voz era juguetón.

─¡Oh! ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

─Claro que no, sólo estoy siendo sincera.

─¡Sincera!─ exclamé, con una carcajada.

No podía dejar de admirar lo suelta que estaba Levy conmigo. La tensión creada por mi estúpido (pero al final beneficioso) juego había desaparecido por completo. Su cuerpo se acomodaba perfectamente al mío, su mano estrechaba la mía como si no quisiera soltarme jamás y sus labios buscaban cualquier excusa para besarme en dónde mejor le apeteciera.

Salimos del local para tomar camino a su casa. Ya era muy tarde y al día siguiente teníamos una misión en un pueblo algo lejano. Lo mejor sería descansar.

Mi enana no me soltaba para nada, incluso al hablar alzaba mi mano con la suya para gesticular ante cualquier oración. Su risa me tenía en las nubes y, lo juro por todo lo que es sagrado, no quería que esa risa desapareciera jamás.

En un momento dado comenzó a hacer un poco más de frío, sin dudarlo dos veces hice lo más cliché, pero sensato, que un hombre debe hacer en situaciones como esa: le di mi chaqueta para protegerla de la baja temperatura. Lo sé, soy un cliché, pero no quería ver a mi novia congelarse. Aún así, mi chaqueta no alcanzaba a cubrirla del todo, es cierto que es mucho más pequeña que yo, pero tampoco tanto como para que mi chaqueta le llegara a los tobillos.

─Démonos prisa─ le dije─. Hace ya demasiado frío y no quiero que te congeles. Casi pareciera que la nevera con patas anduviera por ahí.

Soltó una risita.

─Últimamente le he visto seguido por aquí─ ya estábamos llegando a Fairy Hills─. Pero no creo que el frío se deba a sus visitas.

La miré interrogante, a lo que ella respondió con un gesto entre la resignación y la burla.

─Gray dirá que no quiere nada con Juvia y demás tonterías, pero viene casi todas las noches para escurrirse en su habitación apenas ella le avisa que Erza está distraída.

No tenía un espejo delante, pero estoy seguro de que la sorpresa marcaba mi rostro como nunca lo había hecho en toda mi vida. Tenía sentimientos encontrados por la noticia. Cierto, Juvia no era una niña pequeña, ya era una mujer hecha y derecha, no obstante la idea de ese hielito metiéndose en su cuarto a hacer vaya usted a saber qué no me era muy grata y debí mudar mi expresión para reflejar mi incomodidad porque, en seguida, tenía a Levy frente a mí con las manos pegadas en mi abdomen en un fútil intento de frenarme.

─Alto ahí, dragón─ me dijo─. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

─A darle una buena paliza a ese emo ártico por estar queriendo pasarse de listo con Juvia─ respondí, con la rabia hirviendo en mi sangre.

─No te conté eso para que brincaras a crear un problema innecesario con tu sobre protección─ reclamó─. No sabes qué es lo que hacen ellos y, si están haciendo algo...─ no la veía, pero apuesto todo lo que tengo a que su rostro estaba hirviendo─ más─ continuó─ no es asunto nuestro. Tienes que confiar en Juvia. Hemos hablado y sé que no se va a dejar engañar, además Gray es un gran chico, sé que no le hará daño.

─¿Que no le hará qué?─ pregunté, un poco más brusco de lo que quería─. Tú no has tenido que aguantar los llantos de Juvia por los constantes rechazos de ese mequetrefe─ solté─. Una cosa era que la rechazara y ya, pero esto es algo que supera los límites de mi tolerancia.

─Aunque me encanta ver lo mucho que quieres a Juvia y lo dispuesto que estás por defenderla, tengo que pedirte que te calmes─ solicitó, con voz serena─. Gray la ama, aunque no sé de cuenta, ¿vale? No sólo habla con ella cuando entra al edificio. Te lo dije hace unos instantes, me lo he topado varias veces y, obviamente, hablé con él para saber sus intenciones. Él, aunque no lo creas, es inocente en extremo. Viene a todo menos a lo que está pasando por esa cochina y pervertida mente tuya.

Estaba en una encrucijada. Quería entrar y comprobar con mis propios ojos que, de verdad, ese hielito no estaba haciéndole nada a Juvia, pero sabía que al hacerlo daría a entender que las palabras de mi enana no me generaron confianza, lo cual era un problema de gigantescas proporciones.

Suspiré, resignado. Si Levy me decía eso era porque de verdad no estaba pasando nada y que Gray sí había reflejado, sin proponérselo, sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Juvia.

Calmé mi furia y volví a mi estado anterior de serenidad y felicidad. Mi enana se dio cuenta de mi cambio y apoyó su cabeza en mi estómago, demostrando que había acumulado algo de tensión durante mi acceso de hermano mayor sobre protector.

Un detalle llamó mi atención y era que sus manos se encontraban, aún, sobre mi abdomen. Calor subió a mi cara al instante, aún así la astucia se abrió paso, empujando al nerviosismo en el proceso. Una sonrisa de picardía se hizo lugar en mis labios.

Con lentitud, rodeé la cintura de Levy, por millonésima vez en esa noche, y la estreché contra mi cuerpo. En seguida alzó su rostro y una expresión de sorpresa me fue dedicada, seguida de un rubor intenso.

─¿Puedo saber por qué sus manos se aferran a mi estómago con tanta fuerza, señorita McGarden?─ susurré, muy cerca de su boca.

El rubor se extendió a su cuello y ganó terreno en sus orejas.

─Y-yo... Y-yo sólo...

─Por lo visto un gato le ha robado la lengua, señorita─ fui acortando la distancia poco a poco─. ¿Quiere que este noble dragón vaya a recuperarla?

Sentía el latido desbocado de un corazón acelerado. No sabía si era el suyo o el mío, sólo sabía que estaba tan nervioso como ella podía estarlo en ese momento, aunque no le dejara notarlo.

Tomé posesión de su boca de la manera más suave. Recorrí sus labios con la punta de mi lengua, delineando su silueta y deleitándome con su sabor. Ella sólo se dejaba conducir. Llevando un ritmo calmado, comencé a besarla como si tuviéramos toda la eternidad a nuestro favor. Me respondió con timidez, con dulzura.

Mi mente se despejó por completo. Por su propia voluntad, mis manos aferraron con fiereza su cintura, mientras mi boca comenzaba a moverse con frenesí y mi lengua se enredaba de manera ansiosa con la suya.

En cuanto a ella, sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camisa, causando un estremecimiento indescriptible en mí que recorrió desde mi estómago a mi espalda, reposando en mi nuca al finalizar su viaje. Con sus uñas arañaba mi piel como si no existiera un mañana. Estaba seguro como el infierno que me dejaría marcado todo el abdomen y el pecho, pero no me importaba, quería llevar los rastros de su desenfreno en mi piel por el resto de mi vida.

Una brisa gélida como el invierno más helado, seguida de un temblor por parte de mi enana, me obligaron a separarme del dulce manjar que representaban sus labios.

─Aunque odio terminar lo que estábamos haciendo─ dije, cuando logré controlar del todo mi respiración─, debemos irnos. Ya estamos muy cerca de tu casa y no quiero sigas fuera con este frío del demonio.

Ella sólo consiguió asentir y yo no pude hacer nada más que sentir una enorme calidez en mi pecho en cuanto la conduje hasta la entrada de su hogar y me despedí con un rápido beso.

* * *

 **¡Hello, mis hermosuras! *Le empieza a caer una lluvia de tuercas y tornillos* Ya, ya, sé que están mega enojados conmigo y tienen toda la razón u.u Pasé de entregarles un cap semanal a desaparecerme durante más de 2 meses Q^Q No tengo perdón de Dios T^T**

 **Han pasado muchas cosas y pues, de ahí mi desaparición (desde pc dañada 3 veces en lo que va de tiempo hasta bloqueo masivo de escritora nivel _Dragon Force_ u-u), pero no es excusa x_x**

 **En fin, quería contarles que ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia /3 Amo demasiado esta obra, pero, como dice mi hermana: " _Muere como un héroe o vive lo suficiente para verte convertido en un villano_ " y esto es lo que pienso de esta historia 3 **

**Para el próximo viernes espero tenerles el cap, lo prometo uwu (Dato curioso: Este cap contaba con 600 palabras al inicio del día y en un parpadeo ya llevaba más de 2.000 xD)**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir... Excepto que les agradezco su paciencia con esta irresponsable autora u-u (Los amo por esto, en serio 3)**

 **Se despide,**

 **Alice Baskerville Redfox.**


	15. XV: Un jaleo en el gremio

**_XV: Un jaleo en el gremio. Es mejor escapar de este caos_**

Nuestras dos primeras semanas de noviazgo fueron más que extrañas. Al día siguiente fui a buscar a mi Enana y partimos inmediatamente a la misión que teníamos programada desde hacía días atrás. Esta consistía en romper un molesto hechizo de transformación; los habitantes de un pueblo a unas pocas horas en tren desde Magnolia se convertían en mapaches en distintos momentos del día. Un hechizo demasiado estúpido, pero en extremo difícil de deshacer. Debido a esta dificultad, Levy tenía un humor de los mil demonios.

Sí, así fueron nuestras dos primeras semanas de relación, atrapados en un pueblo desconocido sin tener aunque sea un segundo de descanso, con mi Enana echando chispas mientras leía y releía cada libro que pudiera servirle para resolver el problema.

Cuando al fin pudo conseguir la respuesta y librar a los habitantes de ese fastidioso hechizo recogí nuestras cosas, tomé la recompensa y me largué junto con Levy de ese pueblo infernal en menos de un parpadeo. Quería alejarla lo más pronto posible de ese lugar que tanto mal humor le causó.

─¡Paguen!─ exclamó Cana al vernos llegar, después de varios días de ausencia, a todos los que se encontraban en el gremio en ese momento.

Levy quería ir un poco más despacio, darles la noticia con calma, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo con pasar un día sin poder tomar su mano o abrazarla en donde se me diera la regaladísima gana. Por lo tanto, como habrán de suponer, llegué con ella en brazos y la reclamé como mía ante la mirada incrédula de nuestros compañeros.

Más de uno sacó unos pocos billetes de sus bolsillos y se los entregaron a ella y a otros miembros del gremio, incluidos Gray, Lucy y Happy.

─¿Apostaron?─ interrogué.

─¿Tú qué crees, pequeño Gajeel?─ me respondió Cana, contando un enorme fajo de billetes─. Desde que reinauguramos el gremio apostamos que ustedes se harían pareja en algún momento de este año, claro que algunos incrédulos jugaron en contra.

No podía creerlo. Es cierto que en el gremio casi todo se convierte en una apuesta, pero no esperaba que incluyeran estos temas en ellas.

─¿Hasta tú, Lu-chan?─ preguntó con sorpresa Levy.

─¡Lo siento, Levy-chan!─ se disculpó la coneja, mientras tomaba unos billetes que le entregaba un Max con cara de derrota─. Era inevitable hacerlo. Tú y Gajeel hacen una pareja perfecta y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ganar un poco de dinero con eso.

Aún con lo mucho que nos ayudó, no podía evitar sentirme algo incómodo por su participación en esa apuesta del horror hecha por la borracha del gremio. Sin embargo, una parte de mí también se llenaba de orgullo al ver cuantos idiotas habían apostado en mi contra y habían salido perdiendo al ver que sí había logrado mi objetivo. ¡En su cara, perdedores!

─Sabía que se iba a armar un gran escándalo, pero jamás creí que llegaría a estas proporciones─ me susurró Levy, en cuanto terminó de hablar con la coneja.

Me encogí de hombros. Quitando la apuesta, todo era completamente predecible. Lo que sí me sorprendió fue la falta de reclamos. Esperaba que el Rayo Veloz me gritara mil insultos, después de todo no le agradaba mucho que me acercara a Levy, en especial porque ella había decidido venir conmigo cuando el gremio cerró. Terminé por restarle importancia, seguramente tenía mucho más miedo de enfrentarme qué valor para reclamarme.

Tomé la mano de Levy, sin importarme las miradas dirigidas hacia nosotros, y la llevé hasta la barra.

─¿Qué quieres tomar?─ le pregunté, ignorando los comentarios a mi espalda.

─U-una malteada de fresa─ respondió.

Se le notaba apenada por la situación, cosa entendible dada su personalidad. Lo mejor era actuar como si nada, ya los demás dejarían de darle importancia y comenzarían a vernos con normalidad. Sólo era la novedad lo que los tenía descontrolados.

Aunque no podía estar más equivocado.

─¿Quieres algo de comer?─ le pregunté con suavidad, tomando su mano.

La reacción por parte de los chismosos compañeros que tenemos no se hizo esperar. Unos gritaron de emoción, otros estaban en shock y yo… Yo estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Cada mínimo movimiento que realizaba era observado de manera fija y celebrado por la mayoría. Sé que dije que lo mejor era no prestarles atención, pero es que se pasaban de intensos y eso me reventaba.

─N-no te preocupes─ respondió, sacándome de mis pensamientos homicidas.

Jamás la había visto actuar tan tímida. Siempre ha sido una chica muy extrovertida y de personalidad fuerte; verla tan cohibida era extraño. Pero entendía un poco el porqué de esta actitud.

Para relajar un poco a mí Enana esperé a que terminara su malteada y la llevé hasta el tablero de misiones.

─Sé que acabamos de llegar, pero… ¿No quieres salir un rato de aquí mientras terminan de digerir que estamos juntos?─ le susurré.

Me vio por un rato, como pensando lo que le acababa de decir y, luego, volvió la vista al tablero, tomando después uno de los papeles. La misión requería escoltar a un grupo de investigadores hasta Crocus, nada fuera de lo común, al menos en comparación con el anterior trabajo.

Levy me dijo que se iría a hacer su equipaje para el viaje, así que yo hice lo mismo. Lili no se encontraba en casa, estaba en otra misión, esta vez por parte del consejo, así que arreglé un poco menos de lo normal.

Como no aguantaba las ganas de verla de nuevo, terminé rápidamente mi morral y fui corriendo a buscarla. Ella me estaba esperando en frente de la residencia, probablemente con las mismas ansias que las mías, puesto que corrió a mi encuentro apenas me vio. Me alegraba verla ya relajada.

—¿Lista?

Asintió en respuesta.

* * *

Llegamos a Crocus con buen tiempo y terminamos de escoltar a nuestros clientes. Fue algo extremadamente fácil, una misión sin problemas ni dolores de cabeza; algo que pasa una vez cada quinientos siglos y no exagero.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando fuimos a la estación de trenes y, para nuestra sorpresa, el último había partido antes de lo programado, puesto que había rumores de asaltos nocturnos en las vías y querían prevenir cualquier tipo de inconvenientes. Levy y yo nos miramos.

—S-supongo que nos toca pasar la noche aquí, ¿no?— comenté.

—A-así parece— respondió, igual de nerviosa que yo.

Caminamos un poco por la ciudad, paseando por sus calles y admirando sus tiendas. Queríamos, sin decirlo, alargar un poco la búsqueda de una posada. La vida nocturna de Crocus era interesante. Sus calles estaban mucho más animadas que las de Magnolia y sus negocios permanecían abiertos hasta altas horas de la noche.

Aun así, muy pronto llegó el momento de ir a descansar. Luego de pasear un rato entramos a una pequeña posada. Era este un lugar muy confortable y familiar, algo que le agradó mucho a Levy. Nos dirigimos al mostrador, en donde un señor muy amable atendía con dedicación a sus clientes.

Dejé que ella se encargara, no quería provocar un mal entendido, ya que si pedía habitaciones separadas probablemente pensaría que no quería estar con ella, pero si pedía una habitación para ambos de seguro me tomaría por un abusador pervertido. Aunque no niego que me moría de ganas de, aunque sea, compartir el mismo espacio.

La esperé en un sofá ubicado en la de sala de espera. Al poco rato volvió con sólo una llave en la mano y el rostro completamente ruborizado. Decidí no preguntarle nada y solamente seguirla a la habitación; se le notaba nerviosa y no quería incomodarla más con preguntas vergonzosas. Claro, yo también estaba en extremo nervioso por eso, no lo negaré.

No tuve tiempo de detallar la habitación, puesto que mi vista se centró en la única cama que había en ella. Mi expresión debió delatar mi sorpresa, puesto que Levy se apresuró a explicar:

—E-en la última misión que tuvimos no pudimos dormir juntos, a pesar de ser novios— esa vez nos quedamos en la biblioteca de la ciudad, rodeados de libros de magia para descubrir la respuesta del fastidioso hechizo—. Y en la misión anterior a esa compartimos habitación sin ser nada— recordó—. Esa vez no intentaste hacerme nada raro, así que sé que esta vez también será así— sonrió.

No sé si lo había dicho para molestarme o si era en serio, sólo sé que mi orgullo de hombre había sido herido de la manera más bonita; y no me importaba para nada que eso pasara, lo único que me importaba era que podría pasar la noche con mi Enana en la misma cama, nada más.

—Y-ya veo— le respondí.

Me dio otra brillante sonrisa por respuesta.

—Voy a darme un baño— me dijo.

Sólo conseguí asentir, embobado con la situación.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, lo cierto es que en la espera me quedé dormido. Estaba soñando que estaba en el escenario del gremio presentando una nueva canción para mi Enana cuando sentí que me picaban la mejilla. Levy, al ver que me había dormido, comenzó a pellizcarme en los pómulos y a hundir sus dedos en mis mejillas, logrando que me despertara al poco tiempo.

—L-lo siento— dijo—. Estaba aburrida.

—Tranquila— le respondí, restregando un poco mis ojos—. ¿No logras dormir?

Negó lentamente con su cabeza.

—¿Quieres conversar un rato?— pregunté.

—Sí— susurró, tímidamente.

—Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Nunca había visto ese lado suyo. Parecía una pequeña niña en busca de algo de cariño y atención. Me enamoré aún más, si es que eso era posible.

—Cuéntame algo interesante— pidió.

Pensé un poco.

—Cuando el gremio se disolvió— comencé—, no sabía qué iba a ser de mí. Lo único que tenía seguro era la compañía de Lily, de resto, no sabía nada de lo que sucedería de ahí en adelante.

Fairy Tail se había convertido en mi hogar, en mi razón de vivir. Era lo que me había hecho mejor persona. Sin él, me sentí perdido— confesé—. Lily me propuso unirnos a otro gremio, pero esto era algo imposible para mí. Además, si me unía a otro gremio estaba seguro de que no estarías ahí, así que mucho menos valía la pena hacerlo— a este punto, ella se había acercado a mí y había colocado su cabeza en mi pecho, sin dudarlo la rodeé con mi brazo—. Sabíamos que no nos quedaríamos en la ciudad, eso, no me preguntes por qué, era totalmente seguro. Discutimos varias opciones mientras hacíamos nuestras maletas, pero nada nos parecía bien. Entonces, en un punto de la conversación, Lily pensó en ti— sus ojos estaban concentrados en la nada, sin embargo, al escuchar eso, los volteó rápidamente hacia mí—. No es que tú no hubieses cruzado por mi mente, al contrario, a cada instante estabas presente dando vueltas y vueltas sin parar; sólo no me atrevía a incluirte en alguno de nuestros planes, aunque me moría de ganas, ya que sabía, o eso creía, que irías con Jet y Droy.

Lily sugirió la idea de pedirte que nos acompañaras, puesto que ya habías formado un muy buen equipo con nosotros y, por obvias razones, no me negué. Una cosa era pensar en pedirte yo que vinieras, pero si lo hacía Lily y decías que no el rechazo no dolería tanto.

Cuando estuvimos, finalmente, frente a ti los nervios me comían vivo. Qué fue lo que Lily te dijo y lo que tú le respondiste no lo supe nunca; estaba demasiado ansioso como para prestarles atención. Mi mente regresó al lugar cuando dijiste, sin rastro de dudas, que sí vendrías con nosotros. No sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me hiciste con esa respuesta— le di un pequeño beso en la frente—. Tú fuiste quien nos dio un propósito luego de que el gremio se disolviera. Fuiste quien me enseñó que existen muchas más cosas por hacer, cosas en las que soy bueno.

No pude seguir hablando. Delicadamente, sus labios se posaron en los míos y pude sentir, en medio de ese dulce beso, el sabor de sus lágrimas.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de decir cosas tan hermosas?— susurró contra mis labios.

Fingí que pensaba.

—Mmm… ¿Nunca?

Volvió a besarme, esta vez con mayor velocidad.

Una vorágine de sensaciones se disparó en ese momento en mi cuerpo. Sentía corrientazos en mis extremidades y controlarme me resultaba difícil. Peor aun cuando las pequeñas manos de Levy comenzaron a pasearse sin compasión por mi abdomen, dejando un ardor extrañamente delicioso en donde sus uñas se enterraban.

En un momento dado, ella se posó sobre mí, pegando su cuerpo al mío como si quisiera que fuéramos un sólo ser. Fue bajando de a poco a mi cuello, besando y mordiendo en el camino, para luego volver a mis labios y besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento.

—Gajeel— susurró, con un tono que jamás le había escuchado. Algo entre deseo y desesperación.

Abrí mis ojos, los cuales había cerrado sin darme cuenta. Su rostro estaba pegado al mío. Sus ojos me rogaban por algo que no alcancé a entender en un principio, me encontraba aturdido por la situación, sin embargo no tardé mucho en captar su deseo.

Decir que mandé a la mierda mi cordura se queda corto.

Me incorporé, con ella aún sobre mí, y devoré sus labios como si no existiera un mañana. Levy me abrazó con fuerza, cediendo el control y permitiendo la intrusión de mis manos bajo su blusa. Mis manos estaban llenas con la suavidad de su piel.

Durante un tiempo estuvimos así, besándonos con pasión. Aunque esto era maravilloso, ambos deseábamos más. Con cuidado y sin decir una palabra, fui retirando su ropa, dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo. Ella hacía lo mismo conmigo.

Quedé sin aliento al detallar a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba ante mí. La belleza y perfección de su cuerpo era mucho más hipnotizante de lo que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo podía ser.

—D-deja de mirarme así— murmuró, avergonzada.

—¿Por qué? Eres hermosa.

—Idiota— susurró, para luego volver a besarme.

Rápidamente volteé nuestras posiciones, quedando encima de ella. Besé su cuello, para luego descender a su clavícula, trazando un camino de besos hasta esos hermosos montículos rosados que me llamaban desde hacía bastante rato. Gimió cuando sintió mi lengua dar vueltas alrededor de ellos.

Entre tanto, una de mis manos acariciaba su cintura, mientras que la otra se paseaba libremente por su muslo. Ella recorría mi espalda suavemente con sus uñas. No lo sabía, pero ese toque me volvía loco.

Una calidez desconocida, acompañada de un dulce gemido, recibió mi mano cuando pasé cerca de su entrepierna. Encantado con esa reacción, dejé mi trabajo en su pecho y concentré mi atención en esa zona. Se sentía húmeda y caliente. Con curiosidad, pasé suavemente mi dedo justo en el centro de su entrepierna. Levy arqueó su espalda en respuesta. Con ansiedad, sus manos descendieron por mi cuerpo hasta toparse con mi dureza. Su boca formó un precioso círculo. No pude resistir la tentación de cubrirlo con la mía.

Caricias, estremecimientos, miles de sensaciones distintas estallando al mismo tiempo en nuestros cuerpos. Me sentía en el jodido paraíso.

Entré con mucho cuidado en ella, con delicadeza, con suavidad. Percibí su temblor.

─Disculpa─ susurré, asustado por mi torpeza.

─Tranquilo─ se apresuró a calmar mi nerviosismo─. Es normal que duela un poco.

Aún con duda, procedí a moverme, dando pequeñas embestidas. Su expresión mudó del dolor al placer, generando dulces gemidos que me llevaban al límite.

No podía despegarme de su boca. Nuestros besos pasaban de ser suaves a frenéticos y de frenéticos a suaves en cuestión de segundos.

Sus movimientos se sincronizaron con los míos. Mientras yo trazaba un vaivén calmado, ella dibujaba círculos con sus caderas. Mi cuerpo se llenó de un hormigueo indescriptible.

Fuimos aumentando el ritmo, de manera un tanto desesperada, ambos deseando estar lo más cerca posible del otro. El volumen de sus gemidos subió de un momento a otro. Mis manos, al igual que las suyas, se aferraban con fuerza a la sábana, como buscando algo que nos ayudara a anclar nuestras almas a este plano, impidiendo que el éxtasis nos elevara más de lo necesario.

Y, de repente, una oleada de calor me invadió de pies a cabeza. Sentí como mis fuerzas me abandonaban de la mejor manera posible. Nada en esta vida se había sentido tan placentero como ese momento.

La miré. Su expresión era de plenitud, de alegría. Le sonreí, transmitiendo el inmenso amor que le tenía.

Y ella me sonrió de vuelta, con el mismo amor.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hermosas criaturas de la vida! ¿Me recuerdan? Yo creo que no ja, ja, ja. Después de muchísimo tiempo en hiatus aquí les traigo este hermoso capítulo * - * Disculpen lo torpe de la narración, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo este tipo de escenas y se me hizo EXTREMADAMENTE COMPLICADO D'x Espero les agrade y que no me lancen tomates podridos QwQ**

 **Tengo que informarles que estamos a un sólo capítulo del final T^T En cuanto esté listo lo subo /3**

 **Los amo un montón y disculpen el abandono u.u 3**

 **Se despide,**

 **Alice Baskerville Redfox.**


End file.
